Fate
by EnrichedWhiteBread
Summary: Hiccup Got kidnapped by Alvin The Treachearous when he was 4 , Alvin gave him to a neighboring town called Basili,Because Its chief wasnt able to make a son.He was willing to adopt Hiccup.16 Years later his Father asked Hiccup to Go to Berk to train their Dragons.Will His parents recognized him? OC'S and Rated M for FC Hiccstrid I dont own Cover Image, I love reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was kidnapped when He was 4

He Lived his life Not knowing That His Father Tomlin Roold was not not his Real Father... What will happen if He come across His True Father Stoick The Vast

Sorry im not good at speaking in English and Making summaries but I hope you guys read this =))

So IM sorry for the wrong grammars and wrong spellings _

* FlashBack *

That day , Alvin The Treacherous Attacked Berk unexpectedly , and Berk was Losing

' Valka! ' Stoick Yelled running towards their house .. He Opened the Door and It made a Loud " Bang " , He ran to his Wife who was hugging his Son Hiccup who was trembling in fear .

' Valka , You need to get out of here , It's dangerous Take the oth- ' Stoick was cut off . Valka placed a finger in his lips

' I wont leave you here , Stoic. ' Stoick Held his Wifes hand to His Chest

' Valka , Were losing. And Hiccup '' He gestured Hiccup 'we need to put him to safety, Take the others and Go Somewhere or In the next town you'll be safe there ' Stoic Kissed Valka's Hand before Ranning off to Fight along side his men Leaving His Wife and Son

Stoick ran to Alvin , Alvin was about to say something but was silenced when he heard Stoic Charging to attack him ..He Swang his axe Alvin blocked his attack with his shield with a Wide Grin on his Face

' Hahahahaahahahaha! ' Alvin Laughed and It made Stoic Burn with anger , He Hit His shield Again , and Again and Again but it wont Budge ' Look Behind you , Stoic ' And He did

He was hit by a big Rock behind his head ...He Fell unconscious , It was all black , All he can hear was the Sound of Swords and Axe , War Cries He opened his eyes to see One of Alvins men Grabbing His Hair and Made him watch as His Wife Unconscious and Son Being Kidnapped

* FlashBack Ends *

Stoic Pov

16 years , 16 YEARS Stoic and still Not a single trace of Alvin and Your son , Your a Failure stoic .. A Failure you dont deserve to be the Chief .. You let your son be kidnapped , His a teenager now .. How does he look like now , Does he have a girlfriend , How much Muscle does he have, Is he safe? Its his Birthday today Is he happy ..

I asked myself when I felt a Hand on my Shoulder it felt really soft I turned to see who it was and It was Valka

' I-Im sorry , I-I couldnt protect our son ' Stoic said Tears built from his eyes

' Its okay Stoic , We will Find our Hiccup ' Valka said Gently and Hugged stoic

Hiccup Pov

20 Years old , Im already 20 years old .. My Father Tomlin Roold held A Feast and Everybody was enjoying.. I was enjoying it too , Everybody's greeting me and Giving me Gifts . Birthdays are the Best .. I was drinking Some Mead When My Father Patted my back and It made me spill some..

He Laughed and Then I started laughing too ' Happy Birthday son! Im so proud of ya, Your gonna be the Next Chief ! '

' Thanks Dad , Yeah Im excited ' I took another sip of Mead

' So Why dont You and Chessie ' He looked at me ' You know '

At His question AGAIN , I spilled The mead ' Not happening Dad , Were Just Friends well Best Friends '

' Love always starts as Friends ' He smiled at me then raised His Mugs and Announced me Being the Next Chief ' Everyone ! Happy Birthday to My Brave Son Hiccup Roold The Fourth who in 8 years become the Next Chief of Basili, LONG LIVE VIKINGS! ' Then The Vikings gave a Loud Cheer

Outside Great Hall

After That Party Flying With Toothless is really The best , I was lying on Toothless back Looking at the Stars when I saw Chessie's Dragon Above us. Its a Monstrous Nightmare It has Black Skin (A/N Same as Snotlout but The only diff. is The Skin Color ) Chessie has A Dark Brown Hair and Silver-Grayish Eyes , She's the most Beautiful Girl on Basili ,

' So , Happy Birthday ' She smiled at me

' Yeah , Thanks '

' I heard your going to Berd or Something '

' It's Berk Ches, Yeah Im gonna Teach em' How to tame Dragons '

' Ha , Good Luck! I heard They're very Stubborn '

' So was Basili '

' So When are you going? '

' Tomorrow in The Afternoon. Im the only one going '

She smiled ' Want me to tag along? ' She asked

' Na , Its okay..I better go now , Im quite exhausted '

' O-Oh , Okay ' She sounded disappointed ' Good Night Hic ' She smiled then We Took off

_Berk Huh? I wonder what Kind of people are they - _Hiccup thought


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was getting ready for His Flight to Berk. He opened his Closet to get some clothes after he got it He closed the closet and Placed it to His Bag. He was nervous because He Heard that That place is Where Prodigies and Geniuses of Killing and Slaying dragons are Born. He placed his Bag to his Shoulders and Wore his Helmet and Followed Toothless outside.. ( A/N His clothing is the Same in HTTYD 2 )

He gently opened his door and went to toothless who was currently eating a fish..

'' Hey Bud , Ready for our Flight? '' He said Petting his Dragon as He purred into his touch

He chuckled at the Dragon and Scratched him Faster then Suddenly his dad Came

'' Ei! Hiccup ..Ya Gettin' ready for ye Flight? '' He said walking towards Hiccup

'' Yeah excited to see people Who Kills Dragon once they see it '' I said

He chuckled '' Yeah , I want to see Te Look at their Faces The time They saw you Riding the Mighty Night Fury ''

'' They'd Freak out '' I Chuckled and Toothless made a sound I looked at him and he nodded looking at the sky '' I need to go now dad , The Dragons getting Impatient '' I said Toothless rolled his eyes and I Mounted him but not Before Giving my Father A Warm Smile

I felt his Big Hands on my Shoulders and I Looked down to Him and saw Him smiling at me

'' Im proud .. To call you my son '' He said Smiling even more wide

'' Thanks Dad ... '' He Let go of My shoulders and we Went to sky..

Astrid Pov ( 1 Hour Later )

I was walking to the docks with Ruffnut , Tuffnut , Fishlegs ,and Snotlout . The Twins again are Arguing something about a Fish

'' Will you please stop Fighting '' I yelled at them

The twins stopped but still hitting each other with their elbows And Then we continued to walk to the docks

'' So What do you think This Mighty Night Fury Tamer Looks like '' Tuffnut

'' They said He's the next Chief of Basili '' Fishlegs answered

'' Pffft , Basili what a silly name '' Snotlout

'' I dont know and I dont care what he looks like But It sounds Cool and Dangerous '' Ruffnut said and It made his Brother Tuffnut Grin

'' Yeah , I mean The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself '' Fishlegs raised both his hands imagining The Night Fury infront of him

I Rolled my eyes and Snotlout Scoffed '' Unholy Offspring my ass! I can do that do ... '' He said '' Just show me this NightFury and I will take him DOWN ''

'' Take him down or Take YOU down '' Tuffnut said and We Laughed ...

After a while We saw a Figure in a sky , It was blurry .. Then The Figure became clearer and Clearer and Clearer .. There we saw A Dragon A Dragon we never seen before As it grew closer to us We saw a Guy on its Back , RIDING on its back

_That Guy is Crazy - _I Thought to myself

'' That Guy is Crazy '' Snotlout said Outloud

'' Yeah! '' The Twins Nodded '' It's so wonderful '' They Added looking at each other Teary Eyes.. I Turned to see The Dragon and It was gone

'' I-Is That The Mighty Night Fury '' Fishlegs said Pointing at the Dragon who was now Above us

'' It's Beautiful '' Ruffnut '' I can die Happily now '' Tuffnut Sniffed and Dried the Water in his Eyes

The Black Dragon Landed and The Rider Dismounted... He walked and stopped infront of us. I saw his Green Forest Eyes

'' Uhmmm , Is this Berk? '' The Rider Asked

**Sorry Im Too Tired to continue but Here ya go ... Sorry for the Wrong Grammars and Wrong Spellings ... Please Leave me some Reviews so I know if you Like it or not _ Im new when it comes to making stories **


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Dragon Landed and The Rider Dismounted He didnt took His Helmet off .. But I managed to see His Green Forest Eyes His Tall I think around 6'1'' , Hes Rather Thin for a Viking but He has muscles

'' Uhmmmm , Is this Berk? '' The Rider Asked

No One spoke For A second all of our Breath Taken

I Cleared my Throat and Started to speak '' T-This is Berk '' I tried my Best to keep my Cool but My Voice Broke

'' Uhmmm Are you The Night Fury - '' Fishlegs spoke but was cut off by the man

'' Tamer '' He Nodded '' Yep Night Fury Tamer.. I came here to Train Dragons '' The Rider spoke

" Oh This is gonna be awesome '' Tuffnut

'' Wait? Train Dragons? Here? At Berk?! '' Snotlout shouted

'' How about we Show this Guy around? '' Fishlegs suggested ..

'' Good Idea , But how about ... '' Ruffnut Pointed at the Dragon

He Looked at the Dragon and Chuckled.. He walked to The Dragon Scratched His Chin as He purr and Cuddle like Cat

We Stood There amazed by How he managed to Tame and make a Dragon look innocent and ... Cute

'' Sorry for the Late Introduction , My name is Hiccup Roold The Fourth Tamer Of The Night Fury The Next Chief and Heir to Basili '' He Introduced

'' Pffft Basili , Silly '' Snotlout commented '' Silly , Basili '' Then He held back his Laughter

I Punched him the his Shoulders " Wha- '' He said Rubbing The Shoulders I punched but I Cutted him off by another Smack and This time He continued Silent _Hiccup _I Think I've Heard that Name before

'' Astrid Hofferson and This Guy Here Snotlout Joggerson ''

'' Fishlegs Ingerman , Please Train me A Gronkle '' Fishlegs Introduced

'' Hi Im Ruffnut '' Ruffnut Leaned to Hiccup

'' Hey Im Tuffnut '' Then Tuffnut Leaned too but Closer '' You Have Green eyes '' He commented

'' Yeah I do ... '' He Looked at the Dragon '' This is Toothless '' Hiccup patted Toothless , Toothless Tilted his Head And Gave us Gummy Smile ... SMILE

'' The Dragon is ... '' Ruffnut

'' Smiling? '' Tuffnut said Confused

'' Yeah He does that all the time '' Hiccup smiled then he realized he still has his Helmet on '' Oh my Helmet ''

He took his Helmet off To show his Face He reached for his Helmet and Slowly took it off There showed us

a Man with a Dark Green Forest eyes , Light brown colored hair that reached his Shoulders , He has a lean and Strong Build Yes he is Thin compared to other vikings but His body and Looks are so ... Dreamy

" So Uhh '' He scratched the back of his neck , He was blushing.. I shook my head and Turned to Ruffnut who was Blushing and Giving him the Dreamy look Then Silence Occured

'' Welcome to Berk '' Fishlegs said breaking the silence

'' Y-yeah welcome to berk '' We all said in unison

'' I was kinda lost ealier so Will you guide me to the Great Hall? '' He asked

'' Sure .. '' Snotlout said

'' So Let's go '' Fishlegs said and we walked to the docks, We gave him a little tour about Berk and He seemed happy about it , Once they Great Hall was in sight we pointed it at him and Walked with him

== Meanwhile at Great Hall ==

" Where is this Dragon Trainer? '' Stoick asked running out of Patience

'' I dont know He should be here an hour ago '' Gobber said shrugging his shoulders

'' Maybe He was lost '' Valka said and sat beside stoic and gave him a smile

A while later a Loud Creek was heard on the Door there we saw a Man ... With a Light brown Hair and Forest Green Chief immediately stood up nearly falling to his knees and His eyes Teary while Valka Held his mouth and Resisting the Urge to Cry but Failed Tears streamed down her face as She Ran to Hug the Young Man

'' H-Hiccup '' Valka said crying and She Hugged the Young man Tighter like there is no Tomorrow

**Sorry If it took me long to Update _ Im really sorry , But Here you go =) Another Chapter of Fate Please leave me some Reviews so I know If you want me to continue the Story ... So Yeah =))**


	4. Chapter 4

== Hiccup pov ==

" H-Hiccup '' The woman said Hugging me tighter ... I was dumbfounded I dont know this people and H-How did they know my name , I still havent introduced myself whats happening here , I thought to myself

'' Wait , Whats happening here..Why are you guys crying '' I said trying to back away but Her Grip was strong later then I realized that The Viking chief was beside me and the Woman Let go of me as the Viking chief Held my Shoulders and Leaned forward to get a good look to my face and my body.

" Hiccup , My son '' He said and started to cry as he gently carresed my cheeks

'' What? '' I asked '' How did you know my name? '' I asked him but He didnt answer '' Wait Is this some kinda of a joke? '' I Slapped his hands and Backed away

'' Son?! This Scawny Guy is your son!? '' Snotlout said pointing at me I Looked to see the other guys There Jaw-dropped

'' Alvin '' The Chief said and I turned to look at him , How did he know my uncles name just what the hell is happening here

'' Alvin The Treacherous '' The Chief said

'' He's my uncle '' As soon as I said that The Vikings in the Great Hall Gasped , Clenched their Hands '' What does my Uncle has to do with this?! '' I asked them '' Is my Uncle the one playing this prank? It's not funny ''

" Son '' The Vikings chiefs wife gently spoke She slowly reached for my face I backed away and shook my head,

_What the hell is wrong with this people?!_

" Son?! What son!? Im not your son! '' I yelled at them I turned to the door They tried to stop me but Before they could I mounted toothless and went back to Basili

== Astrid pov ==

Son. That was it! Hiccup , Hiccup was the name of Their Lost son! So thats why it sounded really Familiar But- But Is he really the Real Hiccup... I saw how The Chief looked at him How Ms. Valka Hugged him How she Enjoyed the Moment and The Feeling She was crying and - And ... Smiling She seemed so happy

" Son " Valka said softly stretching Her hands to reach Hiccup but He shooked his head and Run off to toothless, I tried to stop him but He was faster before I could reach him He was already mounting The Night Fury. The others was left With their Jaw-Dropped I suggested that They should go for now and Try to find if Hiccup was still on the island and They Nodded in agreement still cant believe what they just saw and heard

I Turned to see The Chief and Her wife and Saw them Hugging each other Crying at the same time Smiling

" I - Im sure Thats our Hiccup , Stoic! '' Valka said '' I-I know it I remember H-hes Russet Colored hair , H-Hes goofy smile - '' Then she started crying again '' He- Hes Forest Green eyes , I-I-It was definitely Him stoic ''

'' I know Valka! Our Hic-Hiccup has Grown into a man! '' He hugged his wife and Started to cry

That was Hiccup?! The one we have been searching for the last 16 Years!? The Future Chief of Berk?

" Sir , Im sorry to bother you but Hiccup '' I nodded to the sky , He Let go of his wife and Asked Gobber who was still shocked to Take her Crying Wife to their House

'' B-Basili! '' He said barely a whisper

'' Sir? '' I asked him I didnt understand what he was planning but what I know He wants THAT Hiccup

'' Prepare The Ships! Were sailing Tomorrow First Thing! '' He ordered Excitement and sadness traced in his voice " Tomorrow As soon as the sun rises and smiling I want all the vikings Up and ready to the docks , We will sail! '' He ordered us

" But sir Why all Vikings? Some of us should stay here in case of dragon Raids " I said

" Alvin, '' He stopped I Looked at him and saw him looking at the ground Fist Clenching remembering that Alvin was the one who took his Beloved son " Gobber knows what to do and Alvin Might be there , We will need all the man Power we have.. Sleep well Astrid I need you Tomorrow "

I nodded and turned to the other side " Im going to take my son back to Berk! '' The Last thing He said then I walked away

**Sorry if it was a short chapter or Boring one , I need you guyz to be a little patient when it comes to Hiccstrid moments , Okay so Thank you for reading this Chapter .. Please Leave me some Reviews so I know If you like my story or not. I only have Few Reviews at the previous chapter so Im worried that you dont like the story so Again Please Leave me some Previews **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so Heres another Update for you guyz , Dont Forget to Leave me some Reviews so I know If I Should continue it or Just Leave it be **

Hiccup Pov

_Just what the hell is wrong with those people , suddenly crying and telling me Im Their Son ... The place seems Familiar but Im Very extra-sure that I have never been there in my entire Viking Life_

I saw _MY HOMETOWN _Basili not far away so I sped Toothless up ..

Once I was in the Island I immediately Ran towards our Great Hall. I saw Chessie Running towards me. She must be worried about me, I slowed down To let her catch up , Once she catched up I started to run Faster again.

" Hiccup! What happened " She said Running with me

" Berk! " I Yelled at her then I realized what I have done " Im sorry Chessie , It's just Berk " I told her then I saw the Great Hall in sight I ran as Fast as my Feet can carry me.. I Opened the door and It made a Loud Bang

" D-Dad " I said I bent over and tried to Catch my Breath

" Son , I Thought you went to Berk? " He said Looking at me Confused

I ran to Him and Hugged him Tight and Closed my Eyes, This is my Dad I thought to myself, I caught him off guard but after a while I felt his hand on my Back and We Hugged each other " What's the Problem , Son? " He asked me Then I let go of him and Looked in his Face and saw him Smiling at me

" It's Berk , Dad " I told him

" Why? " He asked me " You dont wanna Go To Berk? It's not Far away from here "

" No Dad .. "

" Then what about Berk? " I Stopped for a minute trying to think

" Your my Real Father " I said barely a whisper but enough for him and Chessie to hear and His eyes Widen in surprise I Looked to Chessie and She has the same expression I turned again to my dad " Right Dad? "

He shooked his Head and I felt my knees tremble My eyes starting to sting Tears started to show He opened his mouth trying to say something but When He saw me resisting the urge to cry He closed his mouth and Looked down instead It made me want to cry What?

" W-wait .. D-dont tell me , Y-you .. M-my Fa-Father i-is S-S-stoic?! " I Stutttered I felt a Lump in my Throat and swallowed to prevent my eyes from Tearing but Failed A Tear managed to get from my Left eye

" B-But your my son and I-I Dont know who your Real Father is ... "

" You Kept this from me... FOR 20 YEARS?! " I Yelled at him , The Vikings Gasped and Looked down to the floor They knew this? I turned to them

" You Guys Knew? You guys - " I Stopped when I felt A Hand on my Shoulder I turned to see who it was and It was Chessie

" C-Chessie .. Did you know? " I asked her and She shook her head.. I started to cry Ran outside and Mounted toothless to Clear my mind _  
_

_20 years He kept this From me .. For 20 YEARS! -_ I yelled mentally Closing my eyes shut

Tomlin Pov ( Hiccups Fake Father )

" Oh Dear Loki , What have I done " I said and Felt my Knees trembling Giving up

" Tom , It's not your Fault " His Henchman Gryffin said

" He probably hates me now Gryff .. " I Felt crying but I cant

" Just let Him think Tommy , Im sure He'll understand . '' Gryffin comforted me " One day "

" No! " I Shouted and Tears come Streaming down my Cheeks " What if He Hates me so Much He wants to go back to His real Father? " I asked him .. He opened his mouth and tried to find the right words to say but failed so Instead He Shook his Head and Patted my Shoulders " Let's just Pray He dont "

**Time Skip ( Tomorrow Afternoon )**

Hiccup didnt come home Yesterday. I was planning on explaining what happened 16 Years ago , I Feel really Guilty Hiding this from him.. I Woke up by the commotion of The Vikings .. I went outside and saw everyone Murmuring and Gossiping about something..

" What Happened? Whats the comotion all bout'? '' I asked them confused

" The Docks Sir " And They pointed to the docks

Everyone was looking at the docks I Hurried and pushed myself infront and saw Lots of Ship heading towards Basili. As They get Closer The Clearer their Sign was saw

" Is that - " But I was cut off by the Voice behind me

" Berk , Dad , I mean Tom " Hiccup said " Theyre coming to get me "

**Okay So Here's another update for you guyzz .. Be Patient Hiccstrid moment Coming soon =) Please Leave me some Reviews so I know If you like my Story or not If I should continue it or not .. =) Thank you so Much for the people Who Supports and enjoys my Story.. I Love you guyzz =)  
And If any of you wondering why Hiccup said 20 Years Instead of 16 Years its because Hiccup Thought that Tom Adopted him when He was still a baby **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay Thank you for waiting Another Chapter of my Story Fate =) Hope you enjoy and I would really appreciate it If You could scrape some of your time and Leave me a Review Thanks**

" Berk Dad , I Mean Tom " I said , " They're coming to get me "

He Looked at me Worried in His eyes " I wont let them Get you son " He told me

" His my Real Father Tom ... " I said averting my eyes so our eyes wont meet " I dont know, wether to come With him or to Stay here but I Think Im coming with him "

" No Please dont Son "

" Why not? He's my Real Father , My Real Mother , My Real Clan , My Real Home "

'' But This is Still Your Home , H-How about me? Am I Not your Father? "

" Yes , You _were _my Father .. "

" What do you mean By 'were' Im still your Father , Hiccup "

'' You see that ship over there? '' I said pointing out the Berk Ships Near and Saw the Vikings getting ready to Dock " One of That ship , Theres Stoic My dad and Valka my Mom.. '' I Looked down Guilt was what I felt , I Still Love my Dad Tom but He's not my Real Father. Im Afraid it would only Cause War if I Dont come with the Berkians

" We still dont know Who your Real Father is " He Told me and That Caught my Attention

" What do you mean? " I asked him

" Alvin " He Told me , Uncle Alvin again? I Thought to myself " Alvin is the Only one Who knows who Your Real Father is " Then looked at me in the eyes

" What does Uncle has to do with This? " I Told him Confused mixed with Anger

" He was the One ... He was the one Carrying you and Asked me to .. " He stopped Looking down cannot bring himself to find the word " Adopt you "

" So Uncle huh " I said and Looked at the Berk Ships Ready to Dock.. " You got some Visitors. " I Told him and Ran off to Toothless Mounting him

Tom Pov

My son Hiccup Ran off and Mounted his Night Fury Toothless .. I Sighed and Went to the Docks Meeting His 'Father'

He Jumped down From the Ship and Stood with His Head Held up

" I am Stoic The Vast , Chief of Berk. I Came here for my son.. I Believe His name here is Hiccup Roold The Fourth " He Told me.. I Stared at Him and Examined him , He doesnt look like Hiccup At all Then After a while of Examining him a woman Came from Behind and I couldnt believe my Eyes , She has The same Eye color as Hiccup , Same Hair Color , Its like the Exact same copy as Hiccup He Looks Exactly Like her

" Valka Haddock , Wife of Stoic The Vast , As He said We came Her For OUR son " She introduced herself . I Looked at The Ship and Saw the Others

I Cleared my Throat and Introduced myself " Tomlinson Roold The 3rd Chief of Basili , I Think It would be A Lot Better to Discuss This in The Great Hall With The Elders " I Told Him and He Glared me and I Returned His Glare..

" I dont want to talk About it! " He blurted " I want my Son NOW! " He Yelled at me and The Vikings Gasped and Others Afraid but I Stood Still Not scared one Bit by His sudden Outburst.

" If You Think Im going to Give MY SON Hiccup Easily Then Your Mistaken " I Growled back at Him I wont Just Hand my son To you and Another Glaring occured

" Ive been Searching For Him for 16 Long Years. And Now That I have found Him , I wont STOP until I Get him to His Original Homeland! " He snap back And I saw How His Vikings Took a step back

" I Dont care How Long youve Been waiting. This is my Town! And You better pay me some Respect Remember Stoic Your not in Berk Your In Basili " Again I snapped back at Him

" I dont Fucking Care About Your Homeland! " He snapped again " Were Talking about MY Son! "

" Dont You mean MY SON Stoic! "

" Dont even Tell Me That His YOUR SON! He has The same Blood as I do , And HE is MY HEIR to Berk "

" You Dont tell me That! This is where He Has Grown This is Where He Spend The Rest Of His Life "

" He Was Born in Berk and Even The Gods know. That Berk is where He Truly Belongs! " He stomped his Feet Hard to The Ground making it Shake a bit and Leaned closer and Again another Glaring

" Im sorry For This .. " His Wife Apologized Then Stoic Looked at her His Eyes asking ' What are you apologizing for? ' " We will take your Offer , Let's discuss this at Your Great Hall " I Turned to His Wife and It reminded me Of Hiccup I nodded and Assisted Them To The Great Hall But I can Still Feel Him Glaring at me .

_I wont Hand my Son To you Stoick!_

Astrid Pov

Ive never seen our Chief so Angry and - and So Desperate , They Were Yelling and Snapping back at each other The Chief of Basili Tomlinson Just wont Give up, I bet He wont Just Give up the son Hes been taking care of 16 Years but I cant Blame Our Chief Stoic For His Outburst Weve been Searching for This _Hiccup _For 16 Years even When I was Just a child This Hiccup is The Talk of The Vikings

I Looked at The gang an Saw Them As scared as me ..

" We definitely Need THAT Hiccup or Else .. I dont know What will happen " Snotloud said

" Y-Yeah , I know .. If They Dont Hand That Hiccup. It's war Our chief is so Desperate He even yelled " Fishlegs

" Did You feel The Tension in The air " Ruffnut said

" Yeah It was Scary and Awesome! Did you Guys Felt The Ground Shaked when He stomped His foot To The Ground! " Tuffnut said Excited and All Of us Glared at Him He stared at us " What? Is that Bad? " He said I Cant believe this Just How much of an Idiot is he..

_But if Ever This Becomes A War, Dear Thor Help us._

**Thank you guyz for Reading my Story Fate =) Heres The Next update Hope you guys Enjoyed it Dont Forget to Leave me Some Reviews 2 Updates In a Day! I Guess That's enough for today =) **

**To all Of you guyzz I Love you so much! Thank you very much for your supports. English is not My Language so Forgive me For my Future and Past Failures xD Thank you again I Love you guys So much! =)**

**Will This Turn out to Be A War? If It Does What will Hiccup do To Stop it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh im sorry about the other chapter I mean chapter 6 .. I had to many capital letters xD .. Sorry bout that Its like a manerism I cant stop doing it so forgive me for hurting your beautiful eyes. I will do my best to keep my hands nevermind that! Here you go another chapter of my story and Thank you for your Reviews , much appreciated =)**

Hiccup pov

I ran off and mounted toothless, We went to my favorite spot only Chessie and I know. We found this accidentally when we were Racing to the docks , and trying new tricks , I went here hoping to find peace , looking at the Long green smooth grass , the sky-blue colored sky , the dark blue color of the sea , The feeling of the air with toothless beside me trying to clear my mind I rested my body to the smooth grass closing my eyes

I heard a faint sound but I didnt bother looking whoever the person was , I already knew it was Chessie since only she and I knows this place

" Hey Ches " I Greeted her my eyes still closed

" Hey Hic " She greeted me back I felt her laying beside me

" How'd you find me? ''

Even though my eyes are closed I know that she were smiling " When you think of something, This is the place where you go " she said.

" Bestfriends are sometimes scary " I joked and she laughed a bit

" So.. " She started " Whats the problem? "

" Didnt you see the ships on the docks? " I said " Berk is here, "

" and? " She asked me then rested her head to my shoulder Her Left hand around me

I opened my eyes and stared at the clouds " What do you mean and? "

" Whats the problem with them? "

" Theyre coming here because of me , I have to go back to berk and live there "

" Or not " She looked at me " You can just stay here Hic "

" I wish I could " I looked at her smiled then wrap my arms around her " It's feels nice talking to my Bestfriend "

3rd pov

Meanwhile at the Great Hall.. 2 Fathers and 1 son

" Sorry about what I said earlier I couldnt hold myself back" Stoic apologized

" It's okay Please take a seat " Tomlinson gestured at the Seats " You wanted to talk about Hiccup "

Stoic nodded " This may sound a bit rude but I want my son back to berk "

Tomlin smiled " Sorry Stoic but im not convinced " Tom said

" Convinced? About what? " Stoic asked confused

" If you both are Hiccup's real parent and If Berk is his real Hometown "

" Look at my Wife and Look at Hiccup " Stoic answered Then Sighed " Isnt that enough of a proof? "

" You know Stoic , If you were in my position. I know you wont take that as a Proof "

Stoic nodded " Tell me when did you adopt Hiccup? " Stoic asked

" 16 years ago , Alvin knocked on my door and asked me If I could adopt the baby at First I was hesitant but when I saw his Green eyes, I accepted. I know full well That I cant bear a child and decided to adopt the baby , He wasnt really good at wielding weapons but riding a dragon, suits him very well"

Stoic smiled sadly " I lost Hiccup 16 years ago , because of Alvin " when Stoic said that Tom was surpised

" 16 years ago " He Started " I still remember that day , the sky was peaceful there were full of stars , my hiccup resting on his bed , me and my wife sleeping on bed when suddenly a loud explosion was heard from outside that I bet woke up the whole village , I immediately went down to take a look on whats happening outside and once I was out , I saw outcasts attacking my vikings. We were losing I tried to fight but we were already outnumbered it was a very long fight outcasts every where , I ran towards our house and asked my wife " He Looked at his wife who was staring on the floor

" to get everyone out of the village and go to our neighbors ,She refused but there isnt really anything we could do , I ran outside and Stumbled with alvin " He was cut off by Tomlin

" Alvin the Treacherous! " He growled clenching his Fist " Please continue "

" I Fought with him , he has this shield that was so strong no matter how many times I hit it , I couldnt destroy it. He asked me to look back and I did.I dont know why I followed him but when I did something hit the back of my neck causing me to well - almost losing consciousness, a while later I felt my hair being pulled I opened my eyes and The last thing I saw was Hiccup in Alvins arms and my wife unconscious " He said and Tomlin stayed silent looking at the table

" This happened 16 years ago and you adopted Hiccup from Alvin 16 years ago too You know that This cant be a coincidence I lost my son and alvin handed it to you , We know that Hiccup is the son were looking for, were very extra-sure, He is"

" Parents never forgets " Valka added

Tomlin sighed and shook his head " O-okay, I believe you. "

" Y-You do? " Stoic said his voice so Happy

" D-does that mean that we can take Hiccup back to Berk? " Valka said and the berkians waited for his answer

" You may , but.. " Tomlin said the berkians roared in joy and the viking couple hugged each other then Stoic realized the word 'but'

" But what? "

" Only with Hiccup's approaval "

And As if on cue Hiccup opened the door he has his Mask on with his Night Fury

" So that's what happened " He chuckled under his mask hiding his expression

_To be continued_

**So What do you guys think? =) Im sorry again for the capitalizations on the previous chapter. Forgive me**

**I have a very bad news to you guys , You know School has already started so Im afraid The Updation will slow down a bit .. I need to Focus on study so Im sorry **

**Dont forget to Leave me some reviews =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup pov

After having a talk with Chessie I decided to join the conversation they are currently having at the great Hall, I was about to open the door when I heard stoic telling Tom How he lost me so I stayed outside the hall door. I was curious about what really happened and why Uncle Alvin is involved. I Sticked my ear to the door and focused on the sound inside the door and that's where I found out that alvin kidnapped me.

Listening to my father story the memories slowly came back, I remembered how I cowered in fear in the hands of my mom , How mom carried me and run outside the door , how she was knocked out by a big man face I cant see and How I was forcefully taken from my mothers hold. I remember about my mother Valka but I dont remember stoic and I find it really weird

" Parents never forgets. " I heard my mom said

I frowned when I heard that they remember me but I barely remember or know them. I felt really bad

" D-does that mean that we can take Hiccup back to Berk? " She said and there was silence in the room

" You may, but " Tom was cut off by the Berkians roar in Joy

" But what? " stoic said

" Only with Hiccup's approaval "

Thats when I opened the door I rubbed my arm

" So thats what happened " I chuckled but deep inside im really upset, I dont know why

" Hiccup " Valka said softly and that made me calm down. Her voice is really soothing

" Listening to the story made me remember some things " I started i looked at their faces hoping to remember them and my eyes layed on a Big man blonde hair 'Gobber' I remembered "I remember how I was forcefully taken from my moms hand and How she struggled to get me back , I remembered Gobber he used to teach me Blacksmithing but Thats all I could remember.. " I paused and took my Mask off I heard the other Vikings gasp

" I dont remember my father or any of you " I gestured to stoic then To all the vikings " Im sorry "

" It's okay , son " Stoic smiled sadly " I-If you come with us , you might remember some things at Berk "

I looked at Tom and He has a hurt expression

" What do you say? " Stoic said

I opened my mouth trying to say something but words cant come out, There was a long silence every one is waiting for my answer " I-I.. " I Said " I'll come with you " I answered and the Berkians Jumped in joy I saw the Teen Vikings I chatted with I think they're name was Astrid , Ruffnut , Tuffnut , Fishlegs and Snotlout. Snotlout definitely wasnt happy that I was coming back then I saw Chessie she was obviously Hurt, I walked towards her and She hugged me, She was crying so I hugged her back hoping to comfort her

" Why are you crying? " I asked

" Why did you say yes? " She asked me tightening the hug " You can just stay here with me , With us "

" I want to know who I really am " I pulled away Look at her eyes, I gently rub her cheeks " And It's not like im not allowed to go back to Basili "

" I can always pay my Bestfriend a Visit " I said and She cheered up a little

" Then can I visit Berk sometimes? " She asked with a Smile

" Hmmm " I placed a hand on my Chin Pretending to Hesitate. She hit my Arm " Ow! I was just kidding of course you can _always_ visit " I smiled and she smiled back

" Take care of Tom for me " I winked and Took off

Astrid Pov

Is she his Girlfriend? I asked to myself when I saw them Hug then He winked at her _  
_

" Jealous? " Ruffnut teased

" Who's jealous? " I Rolled my eyes and crossed my arms " I am Many things Ruffnut but being Jealous is not One of them ,I barely even knew that guy so There is no way Im Jealous "

" Yeah right! " she said and I punched her arm " Ow! " She exclaimed I saw Hiccup go outside and I Followed. I heard Ruffnut say " She is soo into Him " so I turned to glare at her " Oops " She averted her eyes and Talked to Fishlegs

I continued to follow Hiccup and saw him with Toothless he looked like he was examining his Tail

"Hey'' I said and he turned to at me

"Hey , Astrid right?" He asked me with a smile

"Yeah" I rubbed my arm. Why was I shy?! "Thank you." I started

He looked at me Confused " Thank you for what? "

"For deciding to come with us, We've been searching for you the last 16 years"

"There's no need to Thank me Infact Thank you for trying to find me and not giving up" He looked at toothless and scratched his chin and He purred in response " So what's it like in Berk? "

"It's cool?" I answered lamely , _seriously astrid? Thats all your gonna say?_

"Really?" He smiled at me

"Yeah , You got there before already so what do you think?"

"Beautiful" He looked at me and turned to the sun It was already setting "Well , I guess I'll see you tomorrow" He said and Mounted Toothless

"Yeah , S-see you tomorrow" I stuttered _I stuterred?!_

"Sleep well" He smiled and Took off

I smiled to myself and The only thing I could think off is "Yeah So Beautiful"

**The Start of Hiccstrid! Wewzz xD**

**I dont know If I Like school or Hate it! ARGHHH! First day and They Keep on nominating me for election I keep on rejecting though xD**

**So how was it? Is it good? Is it bad? Im working on my Capitalization and my commas and so on.. xD**

**It's manerism xD sorry bout that =P **

**Dont Forget to Leave me some Reviews! **

**See you next Update =D**


	9. Chapter 9

== Astrid POV ==

"Yoohoo! Astrid wake up!" A girl said trying to wake me up

"If you dont stand up, Im gonna strangle you to death" She followed and Thats when I found out that It was Ruffnut

"Try it and I will kill you hundred times over" I said and sat up "Gods Ruff, What's the rush!?" I said my eyes still half close

"We sail today remember?"

" Ofcourse I remember!" I exclaimed " But why so early in the morning!" I complained and rested again pulling a pillow to cover my ears "Go away! Im going to sleep!"

"Im gonna tickle you!"

"Im not ticklish ruff"

"Come on wake up! It's so boring , let's play!" she whined

"Your too old to play Ruffnut stop acting like a child , Im going to sleep"

"Do you want to ride dragons?" She asked I could tell she was grinning

"..."

"Well then if your not standing up,Im gonna tell the other vikings how you dreamt of Hiccup last Night" She warned me and I immediately sat up again glaring at her

"I did not _dream_ about hiccup" I defended myself. _but the truth was __I did dream about Hiccup last night_

"Really?" She asked me with her annoying grin "Then what was it that you were mumbling in your sleep?" She rested on the bed "Oh hiccup your so handsome Im gonna kiss you muah muah" She said pretending that it was me and laughed herself off

"I did not do that! and Im awake so no need to tell them well- _that_"

"Oh!" Her smirked widened "So you did dream of him Last night!"

I rolled my eyes and threw the pillow at her face 'bullseye'

"Come on! You dont want to ruin my day" I stood up and went to the bathroom

== Hiccup POV == ( Time skip to the docks )

The berkians are getting ready for us to sail I plan on riding Toothless so It would be Faster and They said It was okay. I didnt got enough sleep yesterday thinking about today I wanted to do it as soon as possible so I wont be able to see the look on Basilians faces. I was their Heir but Im also the heir to Berk I have responsibilities that I dont know If I could do , I wonder what kind of people there are in Berk but by the look on the vikings My Father stoic bought They're really nice except for this Black haired dude named Snotlout, I bet were not gonna get along. I was walking down the docks when I saw Astrid with another blonde girl I believe her was Ruffnut

"Good Morning ladies" I greeted them

"Hey Hiccup" They greeted me back I saw Ruffnut whispered something at Astrid and it made her pale. _  
_

== Astrid POV ==

We were ready to sail when suddenly Hiccup greeted us

"Good Morning ladies" he greeted us bowing his head lightly

"Hey Hiccup" We greeted back then I felt Ruffnut hands on my shoulders and leaned to whisper in my ears '_Do you want me to tell him that you dreamt about him last' _I turned pale look at her and Shook my head wildly

"I'll go ahead" She told Hiccup and Hiccup nodded with a smile in response

"So! Your gonna be my Guide huh" He told me and I Looked at him confused

"Guide?" I said " What guide?"

"Oh so Stoic didnt told you yet , Oh I-Im sorry I thought you already knew" and I looked at him even more confused " W-well your just gonna you know- show me around Berk?'' He said scratching the back of his head

"Oh!" I said "umm sure I-Id love to" I answered with a smile

- Silence -

"What do you think I teach you somethings about dragons before we sail off today?" He asked me and I nodded with a smile

"Count us in!" A familiar voice said from behind I turned to see who it was and It was them The gang

"Im really curious on How you tame your dragon" Fishlegs said

"well sure" Hiccup answered with a smile "And not to be rude but I hate it being called you know 'taming' Im not really taming them Im just well - Making friends with them"

"Oh uhmm sure sure" everyone agreed

( Arena After Lesson )

wow! Hiccup thought us some Dragon reminders and even Thought us How to ride them , I admit it was amazing The dragons are amazing, Hiccup introduced us to our dragons I Got a Nadder and she's beautiful , Snotlout got Monstrous nightmare , Fishlegs got Gronkle Thats the dragon He always take about anyway and The Twins got their Zippleback

"So What will you name her?" Hiccup asked me I Scratch her skin thinking of a name

" How about Stormfly?" I said and it looked like she likes it "This is amazing Hiccup! Never in my life I thought about dragons and Vikings being friends and We will be able to fly with them" He just smiled at me

" I'd name this big boy, Hookfang!" Snotloud said

"I would name her Meatlog" Fishlegs said and scooted closer to the dragon giving it a hug

"They're names are Barf and Belch!" The Twins said

"Well , I guess you got them their names" Hiccup said with a small chuckle

After that we had a little talk when suddenly Gobber came to get us he was surprised to see us on dragons

"W-well It's time to go lads" Gobber said

**Okay! Another update Im going to do my best for more Hiccstrid moments so Be Patient and sorry if it took me this long to get them to you know talk? Have a conversation xDD Really sorry =P I only got Few reviews last update and The comments are definitely great =)**

**Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it?**

**Dont forget to Leave me some reviews , Good or Bad accepted If you want a story request or suggest what you want to happen next just Private message me =)**

**See you next update people! =))**


	10. Chapter 10

- At Berk -

( Stoic pov )

Finally after waiting and finding for 16 years. I found my one and only son Hiccup, he's currently sleeping in his room, we built it years ago in case we find him. We placed a big comfortable bed, a big wooden table and chair with a paper and pen on the sides. Since his mother Valka likes to draw , Im pretty sure Hiccup is too. Looking at my son, I cant help but smile at his sleeping face, lucky me that his dragon is not attacking me, he must be used to seeing vikings.

Every breath he takes makes me smile, every move he makes me want to jump in joy. My son looks like his mother, a complete copy from head to toe. It makes me happy and sad. I was looking at my son's face when suddenly he slow opened his eyes.I panicked for a while and stood up immediately as soon as his eyes opened he gave me a warm smile. When he gave me that smile I felt like I could go to Valhalla.

"Hello stoic." He said, Sitting up using his elbow as a support "Anything wrong?" he asked me rubbing his left eye

"Oh! No, no nothing's wrong. I just came up to check on you." I answered with a nervous smile

"Oh, well. I was just taking a little nap" He answered stretching his hands over his head "kinda tired" he followed.

"Oh then, I-I'll leave you to rest then" I said. Standing up and went to the door, I stopped when I was about to open the door and looked at him "uhmm, Hiccup?"

"Yes, stoic?" He answered turning his head to look at me

"W-would you mind..." I paused trying to get the next word out. I feel really nervous when im infront of him and It's really not viking-ly, I kept on stutterring and rubbing the back of my head. "...calling me 'Dad'?" I followed._ finally got the words out _I thought to myself

"Oh, well." He answered and looked down at his bed. I felt it mirrored on me and looked down on the floor. I bet he would reject since he said that he doesnt remember me. "It might take me a while to get used to it b-but I'll try" He answered "Thank you for the room" He paused for a second "Dad" He followed and I cant keep myself from grinning which probably made me look like an idiot, I looked up to him and saw him putting his foot on.

"A-are you going down? Your mom is making some... food" I told him

"Yeah, be there in a minute. Gonna change my clothes." He chuckled awkwardly and I just kept on looking at him. I still couldnt believe that my son was on his room, casually putting on his shirt. Tomorrow he will start coming down from this room to the Dining table and have dinner with us, we would chat about dragons and anything he would like to talk about. " Uhmmm dad? Y-you should go down for now ,accompany mom?" He suggested and it bought me back to reality

"Oh uhmm , yeah. that would be. uhmm good. I-Ill see you downstairs?" I told him I realized what I just said That I practically asked the last word "Oh ofcourse you would go downstairs" I followed nervously and it made Hiccup chuckle

"Okay dad, See you downstairs" He smiled at me and I went downstairs. Taking a few steps I was finally down

I saw Valka she was smiling while cooking.

== Hiccup pov ==

I felt sad and happy at the same time. Happy because Im with my real family, Sad because I dont remember my dad and I barely know my mom. My father Stoic said that he just came to check on me, We had a little kinda awkward talk, but it felt nice talking to him. I saw many similarities with my dad like how I stutterred , How I kept on rubbing the back of my head and answering my own questions.

I came downstairs after changing my tunic. I saw my mother Valka in a apron, she was placing the plates on the table when she noticed me, then she gave me a warm smile

"Hey Hiccup, Take a seat" she said and gestured to the chair beside my father "Food is ready" she followed and I smiled at her back

"Okay" I said and sat beside him, He gave me a smile and I smiled back "I-I was wondering , If maybe. I could go around after this?" I asked them

"Sure, you know where Astrid lives right?" Stoic asked me and I nodded in response

"Well , I dont really know where her house is but I'll just try and find Stormfly" I followed then my mother placed a Food on the table, It was salmon.

"Stormfly?" My mother asked taking her apron off and sitting on the other side.

"Yes mom, It's her dragon. The Nadder?" I answered

"Oh, yeah! I remember she was really excited when she showed us her dragon." She chuckled

"That's good!" Stoic said eating his salmon

"Yeah, Astrid is a great hang and so are the others. They're good people" I answered with a smile and took a bite to the salmon my mom made._Wow! This is great! This is so good! _I thought to myself

"Wow mom! This is... really good!" I said and took another bite of salmon "This is amazing! I never ate something this good in my life!" I answered and It earned a laugh from my mother

"Okay,Stop with the flattery" She said "Be back after sunset okay?" She said and I nodded

"I think, I'll just eat salmon forever" when I said that. They laughed and I started laughing myself too.

_I could totally get use to this _

**Another update, Sorry no hiccstrid on this chapter but in the next one.. There would be lots! =)  
In this chapter It's about getting Hiccup to get to know his real Family better and getting them close.**

**Pretty excited on updating the next chapter too but- ! I cant for now xD**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you love it? **

**Dont forget to leave me some Reviews **

**See you next update people!**


	11. Chapter 11

== Astrid Pov ==

I couldnt sleep at all last night, I was tired but I just cant sleep at all. I tried running and exhausting myself out but definitely did not work at all. I kept thinking about the guiding Hiccup thing, showing him around berk. I can maybe get to know him better, things have definitely gone better since _he_ came here. The vikings doesnt need to worry about their heir anymore and The happines of our chief is assured. This morning he came to the Great Hall with a wide grin on his face, he hadnt done that for years. First time I saw our chief like that I was 10 when we recieve a news about the whereabouts of his son but sadly it was fake and now Im 19, Im happy for their family too. It's actually a miracle for them to be complete again with their son by their side, i dont really want to ruin the moment for them but I kept thinking about what he said back at Basili, he doesnt remember Stoic and the other viking, he only remembers and Gobber..

and here I am now, walking towards Hiccup house to _Guide him. _Gods I never have been this excited about meeting someone before. I knocked to their door and after a while It opened showing Stoic with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh hey chief! Seems your in a good mood" I commenented, He shrugged and the smile on his face grew bigger.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked me, for me it looks like he cant stop himself from grinning

"Yes chief, If it werent for that grin" I answered " Is Hiccup there? Im planning on starting on my job as his... guide" I asked.

"Oh yeah, let me call him" then he turned his head and called for Hiccup, After a while he came down running he was struggling to get his clothes down and I got a small peek of his developing muscles and I couldnt keep myself from blushing. _The gods must love me_

"Sorry Astrid, I was about to go to your house" He told me. The chief closed their door and gave me a wink like its telling me '_Good luck'_

"Oh it's okay" I answered him. He smiled at me and I smiled back then there was silence, awkward silence.

"So.." He started breaking the silence "where are we going?" he followed that made me thinking I placed my hand my chin and started thinking. Where will I take him? I thought to myself think Astrid, where do you think the place Hiccup would like the most?

"How about the arena?" I asked him, He smiled at me and nodded.

"Sure!" he answered back fast, I could see that he was really excited about going there. Good one Astrid " I bet there are many dragons there! Im so excited to see them" He smiled

"Yep, There are a lot of Nadders, Gronkles,and so many more" I answered proudly " and I heard it's our Dragon Academy. We used to call it 'arena' I forgot" I told him I turned to look at him and he still has this cu- smile

"Well as long that place has dragons then I would love to go there" he told me, I nodded and started walking to the Dragon academy. We walked in silence but I decided to break it by explaining some things to him like who lives here and there, who is his uncle , cousin and many more. While walking to the Dragon academy we always had this awkward silences but the second time we had that , he broke the silence and asked me more about thinga I answered him happily.

"wow so beside the things you told me the other time theres still a lot of hystory in here" he told me, by the other time I know he was referring to the first time he came here. When we -liked creeped him out in his point of view but I understand him.

"Yeah, Im very extra-sure that you will like it here" I told him and he gave me a smile and I smiled back I turned to look forward again I didnt noticed that were already here "Oh here we go, This is the Academy" I pushed the door open slowly and turned to look at him. I nearly giggled at his expression His mouth was moving I saw his mouth formed the word 'wow' but there were no voice. He examined the academy when his eyes layed on them, Fishlegs , Snotlout , the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Oh there's Hiccup!" snotlout said and ran towards him so did the others, they were smiling i couldnt help but smile too.

"Oh hey guys" He smiled and waved at them "Astrid was just showing me around" then he gestured to me

"Well maybe we can join?" Fishlegs said with a hopeful smile "We can show you many things and theres so many places we want you to see" He followed and Hiccup looked at me I knew what he was asking, he was asking for permission for them to come so I nodded. I dont know why he needed to ask me for permission but Im glad he did.

"Sure why not?" I told them and they cheered but I started to regret it. Instead of showing him around, they bombed him with questions about dragons, i can tell he was bothered by it and I just giggled at the sight when suddenly Ruffnut stopped qestioning him and walked with me.

"Any progress?" she playfully hit my arm and said with a grin on her face.

== Ruffnut pob ==

I stopped walking with Hiccup and walked with Astrid, I decided to tease her a little. I dont know if she likes him but It's fun looking at her troubled face.

"Any progress?" I grinned and hit her arm playfully. She slap my the back of my hand in response

"I dont like him, Ruff" She said while rolling her eyes. Then she continued to look at Hiccup who was chatting with the other guys, I saw her lips form into a smile then giggle. I never saw her giggle before then suddenly I came up with a conclusion, this will surely piss her off I thought to myself

"Based on my calculations" I started and that caught her attention, she looked at me like its telling me to continue but at the same time she dont, my grin just became wider "It's a one-sided love" once I said that, Her cheeks started to become pink 'bullseye' I thought to myself

"S-Shut up!" She glared at me and I laughed at her comment and she went even more redder. Hiccup seemed to notice and walked towards us.

"You okay Ash?" he asked astrid, _Ash?! _since when did he call her that. Wow what a progress Astrid made "Your really red" he asked concern in his voice

"It's okay, she's just blus-" I was cut off when she hit the back of my head I turned to look at her and gave her my '_what the heck' _look.

"awww, I love you too ruff" She said in her sweet voice, which we know is her most scary voice because if you continue to mess with her. You'll get sent straight to Valhalla

"Ew! Astrid showing affection" I commented and that resulted from her giving me a glare, but it ended when Hiccup began to speak

"You sure, your okay? because you looked like you just ate an eel a while ago"

"Yeah, Im good." She said then immediately took it back "no actually, I dont feel to good. Can I go ahead?" She asked us

and we all just nodded in agreement

"Then let me send you home, " Hiccup suggested and Astrid looked at her " If your sick then I think it would be better if I took care of you"

"Oh! That was wickedly sweet!" I commented I immediately covered my mouth and ran towards the back of Snotlout and Fishlegs as they look at me on confusion. I just smiled at them, they already know what that smile meant and it means that I did another stupid thing

== Astrid Pov ==

"Then let me send you home" Hiccup suggested and I looked at him "If your sick then I think it would be better if I took care of you" He followed, with a defeated sigh I nodded with a smile. "Sure" I wanted to spend time with him too, I think it's because that I didnt sleep at all last night the exhaustion finally kicked in and with Ruffnut teasing me, I dont know what I could do.

"Oh! That was wickedly sweet!" Ruffnut commented she immediately covered her mouth when she noticed what she just said, I turned to glare at her but when I look at her she was already running to Snotlout's and Fishleg's back. I rolled my eyes and turned to Hiccup who was blushing and felt it mirrored on me and blushed too.

"Shall we?" He asked me in a gentleman tone

"We shall" I answered with a small chuckle and with that we walked towards our home. When he suddenly stopped infront of me, He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on my forehead. I looked at him puzzled and he backed his hand away

"I-Im sorry, It's just yo-you were red before a-and you told me you werent feeling well s-so I thought you have fever." He said averting his eyes from me and rubbing the back of his head, I couldnt help but smile at the sight

"Vikings dont get sick" I commented and started walking again

"Well It's better to make sure, Just in case" He answered sheepishly and I smiled at him then continued walking towards the house.

- Near Astrid house -

"Well Thank you Hiccup" I thanked him and he smiled at me

"Are you free tomorrow?" He asked me all of a sudden and It made me stop walking then turned to look him waiting for the explanation why

"We-well, I thought that it would be ughh nice? to get to well uh know each.." He stopped and looked at me " other better?" then he followed with a nervous smile

"S-sure" And with that I started went to my house. I stayed at the door and I heard him say 'yes' I smiled and blushed to myself before going to my room and go to sleep

**Another chapter of 'Fate' **

**Next chapter is going to be full of Hiccstrid, little Rufflout and Rufflegs. =)**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and Im sorry again for the Author's note before. Im working on my commas and spelling.**

**Did you hate it? Did you like it? Did you love it?**

**Dont forget to leave me Reviews and private message me if you have any suggestion.**


	12. Chapter 12

== hiccup pov ==

After asking Astrid, if she was free tomorrow. I went to the Great Hall thinking that the others are there. We only met for like 3-4 days ago, but I know that there is something about her that other girls dont, I just dont know what it is and that's what Im gonna find out. I dont find her suspicious, It's more like I want to know her. I dont know if this feelings is called 'Like' or 'Love' because I've never felt it before in my entire viking life. Currently walking towards the Great Hall makes me remember somethings, like the place where Gobber used to teach me. I was really excited going to the arena but, it cant be help if Astrid is not feeling good, must be fatigue. Based on what I saw the bags under her eyes, she couldnt sleep or she didnt sleep at all.

The Great Hall is already on sight, so I walked faster. I opened the door and was welcomed by the vikings, they wanted me to sit on their tables but I refused and sat with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs

"Hey guys" I greeted them, they turned to look at me and smiled before greeting me back

"How was Astrid feeling? She didnt look good before" Fishlegs asked

"She's okay, It's just fatigue. I guess" I answered and sat Beside Ruffnut, she gave me a smile or grin? I dont know but I just smiled in return,

"How'd you know?"

"The bags under her eyes told me." I told them and they nodded.

"So what are you guys talking about before I came?" I asked them with a smile

"We were just talking about you and dragons" Snotlout said "Speaking about dragons, can you teach us how to ride them better? I really want to make tricks, and It would be a lot cooler if it was a Monstrous Nightmare on fire!" He followed

"Yeah, yeah. I want one more dragon that can destroy things easily." Tuffnut said and I chuckled

"How about Barf and Belch?"

"It's okay, we asked them already and they said It was no problem. They said it would be better to have a day-off once in a while"

"So, you speak Dragonese?"

"Nope."

"Wait!" Snotlout interrupted "Dragons can talk?"

"Yeah, they can. Everyone has their own language, They use Dragonese but I dont speak their language"

"Obviously! If you can then you could have just talked with them and it would make you look stupid talking to one." Tuffnut said and I rolled my eyes

"and about your request I think every dragon can destroy things easily when misused." I answered and The twins smile widened and with that I already knew what they were planning

"Oh no, you wont use dragons to destroy berk" I followed and they frowned

"Dang it, How'd you know what were thinking" Tuffnut said

"Yeah, It would be really awesome when everything is on fire" Ruffnut followed

"Idiots, Of course its not!" snotlout said and I nodded "It would more awesome to do it on other islands!I bet they will have this funny look on their faces." He added and the twins mouth formed the word 'oh'

I just shooked my head, seriously?! doing it on other island would create a mess, not like doing it here makes any difference.

"Seriously guys?!" I said and they looked at me, I heard Fishlegs call me in a whisper

"Hey Hiccup, they dont think so dont take what they say seriosly" Fishlegs whispered while pointing at The twins and snotlout

"Oh, then listening to them would be a lot better, we dont know If they're gonna do what they say" I answered He thought about it and nodded in agreement "I think its better to listen and stop whatever ...it is their planning"

"I guess, that makes sense." Fishlegs answered before backing away and looked at them

"Whatever" Tuffnut said and they all sat again on the chairs

"By the way, you and Astrid datin'?" Snotlout asked bluntly and I shook my head. This guys already thinking were dating and we only met each others 3-4 days ago._  
_

"Nope, were not. We barely knew each other, so right now It's impossible" I answered

"You both answered the same." Ruffnut said and they all nodded. So they asked Astrid about this before, why would they do that

"Why would you guys asked her that?" I asked them and Fishlegs answered

"I dont know, It just crossed our minds and thought about asking you guys, and it seems like your really not dating so were not gonna ask anymore" Fishlegs answered

"Actually, I was planning on asking her out." I said and they looked at me wide eyes. "what?" I asked them really confused

"That's a death wish" Snotlout said

"She's gonna beat you up." Tuffnut followed

What?! but they were asking if we were dating and now this?! What the hell?!

"Then why did you ask me guys if we were dating?" I asked them

"We were just curious, If you guys were really dating then you would be the first one to actually succeed on asking her out. Snotlout here asked her out for like a million times and always gets beaten up. He still not giving up though, He believes that when Astrid beats her up, it may leave a scar or mark." Ruffnut said and The others nodded while Snotlout was red, embarrased

"Did it leave a scar or mark on you?" I asked snotlout and stared at him waiting for an answer but he just blushed harder in return.

"Yep, it did." Ruffnut said "A really big black eye!" And they laughed. While I stayed confused. How is a black eye, a scar or-or a mark?. I thought

"You should've... seen his... face" Tuffnut barely said while laughing

"Yeah, He-he looked like freaking panda" Fishlegs said while laughing and they laughed harder. His face must be really funny when that happened. They kept on teasing Snotlout making him impossibly red, I bet when a tomato saw him, It'd get jealous. I smiled to myself, this guys knew each other very well, it made me think about Chessie, I miss my best friend, I wonder what she's doing right now.

"What's the problem?" a familiar voice said, I turned to see who it was, Astrid.

"Oh, hey Astrid." I greeted her with a smile and she smiled back. She sat beside me

"Feeling better?"

"Yep, a lot better. What were you thinking about?" She asked me and I looked at her. Should I say it? I thought to myself. Well, It's only about my best friend so I guess I can

"Nothing, just missing my Best Friend. Around this time, sunset we would always go to our secret place" I said smiling while recalling what happened that time.

"Chessie right?" She asked me and I nodded

"How did you know?"

"Well, I heard you call her name on Basili. Is she your girl?"

"Oh, no. She's not my girl. She's just my Bestfriend, we knew each other since well, as long as I could remember."

== Astrid pov ==

Secret place, huh. Well, I guess I can show you my secret place.

"Then, How about we go to my Secret place?" I asked him and he looked at me. He seems to be thinking about it.

"Is it really okay? I mean It's your secret place. Is it really okay to have someone else know about it?"

"Yeah, I can be your..." I said and stopped for a second finding the right word._Girlfriend _somewhere in my mind said and It made me blush "Bestfriend! I can be your Bestfriend in Berk! Bestfriend!" I said and He laughed

"W-what!?" I asked him, I felt my cheeks burning. _Gods!_

"Nothing, nothing" He said drying the water that formed in his eyes "I just thought that your so cute when blushing."

"What is me being cute bothering you?"

"Nope. Not at all. Infact it would be a lot better when you stay like that. Can we go to your secret place now?"

"I changed my mind." I pouted at him.

"Oh, You pouting?" he said teasing me, I looked at him and he was grinning

"No, Im not." I denied and He's grin grew wider

"Can you please change your mind? I want to go to your secret place." He asked me with his Cute puppy eyes but

"No, my mind wont change" I said and crossed my arms

"Then, I will change your mind"

"Good Luck with that, Haddock" I said and He held both my arms tight. I looked at his face and he has this smirk on his face. I looked at him confused and tried to break from his hold but he was far too strong.

"I wonder if The mighty Astrid Hofferson ticklish?" He said and lifted his face up pretending to think about it, still holding my arms tighter

"No, Im not tick-" I was cut off when he started tickling me, It immediately bursted out laughing and It made all the vikings turn to look at us. I was really embarassing but I couldnt care less. I didnt know I was ticklish because no viking ever dared tickling me before.

"Changed your mind?" He stopped and waited for my answer

"I...still..havent...changed..my mind" I said catching my breath.

"Want another round?" He asked me still with a smirk.

"No!"

"Then?"

"Still no"

"You said you werent ticklish, but you are."

"No one has ever tickled me before" I said still catching my breath

"So, Im the one who gets the Honor of Tickling Astrid Hofferson!" He said "Wow, Im trully honored" He said with a small laugh. He still has my hand in his hold.

"Changed your mind?" He said lifting one of his hand getting ready to tickle me again.

"Yes!" I exclaimed "Yes! I changed my mind, Yes!.. Dont do that again!" I said looking at his fingers

"Hah! I won, i won!" He said and I punched him in his arm "Ow! Why would you do that?!"

"That was for embarassing me!" I answered me

"Well? Let's go?"

"Tomorrow" I said and He nodded with a smile..

"Then I gotta go!" He said and He stood up

"Im coming with you." I said and stood up beside him. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

== 3RD POV ==

The vikings eye followed the 2 until they were nowhere in sight. Then the murmur's and Talking began

"Just what happened?" Snotlout said

"I never heard her laugh like that before" Fishlegs added

"I didnt even know that she can laugh" The tuffnut said

"They completely ignored us" Ruffnut said with a smirk and The others did too

And The only thing that they could think of is 'things will get more interesting from now on'

**Okay, another update! xDDDDDDDDD**

**Sorry if it took so long and so If I keep on apologizing xDD**

**Did you hate it? Did you like it? Did you love it?**

**Dont forget to leave me some Reviews! =D**

**See you next update people!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay another update people.. It's shorter than the other chapter but, Enjoy!**

== Astrid POV == ( morning )

I can't stop thinking about yesterday, it was really embarassing, getting tickled infront of many people and burst out laughing. It was embarassing but atleast, i think he forgot about his hometown or his _bestfriend _in Basili even for just a second, I even managed to be his Temporary Bestfriend. Today we go to the cove A.K.A my Secret Place

**(A/N The place where Hiccup befriended Toothless )**

I accidentally found it, when I was wondering around the woods. It was really beautiful, it has this big lake and green grasses, the place is really peaceful and I bet Hiccup would love that place. Im really happy that we got close in a day, I really am. I ran down the stairs, got my bread and put it on my mouth and went to stormfly when my mother suddenly called me.

"Astrid, sweety?" My mom called

"Yes, mom? I'm here with Stormfly" I said with a bread still on my mouth

"Where are you going?"

"To the Arena, i guess" I answered, I took the bread and took a bite

"Not so sure, are we?" I finished my bread and looked at her

"What Im asking is, Where are _you_ going after that with _Hiccup?_" she asked with a smile and my eyes widened, She know?!

"I-I..." I stuttered again! Wow im stuttering a lot earlier

"Your stuttering" She teased me, I went to Stormfly and mounted her

"I'll be back after sunset" I said and took off "maybe" I said in a whisper with a grin.

( Arena ) == 3rd pov ==

Astrid came late and dismounted stormfly, everyone looked at her. She were never late before, what ever occasion it may be.

"Your late, Ms. Hofferson." Hiccup said and closed the Book of Dragons and placed it on the table. "You just missed our lesson" He followed

"Im sorry, Mr. Haddock" Astrid said in a mocking tone "Atleast, I didnt miss all of it."

"Oh no, you didnt. You just missed the _important _part of it. I guess at times like these explanation are needed." Hiccup said, He was trying to be strict to school, and he was barely keeping the act of a Strict professor. Luckily, everone seemed to be taking it.

"I was talking to my mother, Sir Haddock. She asked me where I was going after this." she said and Hiccup nodded

"Okay, but next time. I dont want anyone to be late, because you might miss some important parts of this." And with that they continued the lesson

== Stoic pov ==

"Valka, what do you think?" Stoic asked "That's our boy, Hiccup. Teaching them things about dragons"

"I know" She said. I saw that she was faking a smile. I know she only makes that face when she's worried about something.

"What is it, hun?" I asked her and she looked away for a second before looking back at me to answer

"Alvin..." she said, I knew what she is going to say. I didnt want to ruin the moment and the positive thoughts that was in my mind, by thinking about that Filthy creation of a person.

"Please dont," I asked her "Let us enjoy the moment and let us stop thinking about negative thoughts" I said and she nodded before looking down. I looked down too and saw Hiccup teaching, he was trying to keep this strict attitude act but I can see through him because I keep this Strict and scary act all the time. He really did have some traits of me. I smiled to myself then I saw them stand up, it looked like school is over. I saw Hiccup was chatting with the others happily.

"Atleast, our son is enjoying the companies." I said and Valka nodded with a smile, she placed her arms to my waist and I placed my hand around hers before giving her a kiss on her forehead

"Let us not ruin the moment. Your right."

== Fishlegs pov ==

Finally the school ended, Hiccup was really strict, now I know he really is the Chief's son. He is scary when it comes to things like these, I guess im lucky I actually _read_. The others can read to but they just dont want to, sometimes I wonder how they're parents thought them or persuaded them to atleast read. It seemed like Hiccup was getting close to Astrid and I kind of envy him, I like Ruffnut but I couldnt bring myself to ask her out or ask her to just walk with me. I waited for the right timing and gather all the courage I could. _This time! This time, for sure._ I thought and It made me feel like I was Astrid.

"H-Hey Ruff-Ruffnut" I said and she turned to look at me

"Hey, Legs." She greeted me back with a smile "Need anything?"

"Uhmm, No. I-I Just ca-came to uhh telll you some-something" I said stuttering. _Oh odin! you totally lose your cool. _She kept silent and continued to look at me, telling me to continue. I cleared my throat and gathered all the courage I could muster._  
_

"I like you since we were ki-kids, this might sound a-a little rush but I just couldnt stop this-this feelings any-anymore." I said and she cutted me off

"Just say it, Legs." She said and I continued

"I-I would l-like to c-c-co-co..." I was cutted off with her ( Ruffnut ) speaking. Again.

"What you want me to give you a coco?" She asked and I shook my head

"C-court, I... want to... court you" I said, and I felt my knees shaking. That took all the courage I have, I know that in the future I wont have anymore because I used it on this confession. "just give me a chance" I said and looked at her.

"Sure" she answered, my eyes widen and a smile creeped on my face.

"R-really?! I-I can?" I said still lovestruck

"Yeah you can, and Snotlout also said he would start courting me, even though I dont know what that means but it sounds fun so, sure. You can court me."

My jaw dropped. Snotlout is going to start courting her too? I thought she likes Astrid, what?!

"I wont lose." I said determined and it startled her

"Wow! This game must be really fun. To make you look that determined" she said and Tuffnut called her "I gotta go, The other idiot is getting impatient" she said and with that she ran to their dragon and took off.

_I definitely won't lose to you, Snotlout._

**Another chapter people!**

**Did you hate it? Did you like it? Did you love it?**

**Dont forget to leave me Reviews. =)**

**For Guest who said I can see how amazingly ypur writing had been improved. Im so proud xD.  
_Actually Im proud of myself too xD, I've been trying really hard and I guess I really have improved xDD Thank you for telling me, Im really thankful_  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to cjupsher, I really love your Story HTTYD The Kunoichi's Way. Im your number 1 Fan xD and Im hoping for an update soon! =DDD**

**Poor Ruffnut, she dont know, what she got into. xD  
****Rufflegs versus Rufflout === Who do you want to win?**

**See you next update people! Thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I got so many P.M's. About Rufflegs vs. Rufflout  
****Right now It's Rufflout leading =P**

**Rufflegs = 3 Votes ( Includes Review )  
Rufflout = 4 Votes**

== Astrid pov ==

"So what do you think?" I asked him with a grin on my face, while gesturing at my Secret Place ( Toothless cove )

"This..." He said and I looked at him waiting for the next words to come out on his mouth "is amazing!, Are you really the only one who knows this place?" He asked me still looking at the view.

"Yep, I think so. I thought you'd like it so I bought you here." I said

"I dont like it, I love it!. I can't believe there missing such... magnificent place" he said couldnt find the word to explain and I chuckled

"I think they're just not Adventurous people"

He laughed a bit "So, how long have you known this place?" he said and sat on the big rock. He took out his notebook and a pen and started drawing the it was just a straight line followed by another but in the opposite direction then continued until it showed the can draw really good, so good.

"I've known this place for like..." I said couting my fingers thinking how long "3 and a half years?"

"Wow, that's long ago!" He said lifting his notebook up and admiring his work

"You can draw." I said and he looked at me with a smile

"Yeah, I can even draw people. I can draw you, here look at my other drawings" He said and handed me the notebook. I took it and started flipping page, It was all the drawing of 'Chessie' and some of them are places with Chessie with it.

"It's all... Chessie" I said and he blushed slightly. "You like her, don't you?" I said trying to sound like I was teasing him even though, I dont want to know the answer.

"When were kids, yes." He said closing his eyes and leaning his head to the rock, he has a smile plastered on his face, probably thinking about them again.

"How about now, do you still like her?" I asked him, sitting beside him. He smiled still with his eyes closed, _Gods! That look cute _I thought to myself

"Maybe. Maybe not" he opened his eyes and answered with a grin.

I rolled my eyes "That is sooo not fair!"

"What is?" he asked

"I showed you my Secret Place, so in exchange you answer my question"

"No! That is absolutely and Definitely Un-fair." He said

I pretended to pout and he made a soft chuckle."I think you forgot that, Im your bestfriend here in Berk. So rule #1 No Keeping secrets!" I said in a confident tone, He rolled his eyes before lifting his hand and giving me a salute. "Yes,maam!"

I giggled and he smiled.

"Rule #2, In Berk you will draw no one else but Astrid Hofferson" I said with a smile and but this time, he took my hand and gave it a small kiss. I looked at him confused and he looked up with a playful smile on his face.

"Yes, your majesty" he said, I backed my hand away and pinched his cheeks HARD.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, Okay" He said with one of his eye shut tightly and his hand holding my hand (The one on his cheeks) and tried pulling it away trying to stop me from pinching. I stopped and he held his cheeks.

"What was that for?!" he exclaimed still holding his cheeks

"For being cute." I answered bluntly while crossing my arms

"What is me being cute bothering you?" he asked and I giggled. He said the same thing I asked him when he said I was cute.

"No, not at all." I answered

"Sometimes, I just cant understand you" He said as he shook his head with a smile. "Rephrase, _Always_. I will never understand you" He said and I rolled my eyes before hitting him on the arm.

== Ruffnut Pov ==

It's really annoying, Fishlegs and Snotlout kept on glaring at each other. It must be because of this 'Courting' thing. If I know that things will get this complicated, I should never have agreed on letting them court me. What exactly is Courting anyway!?

I looked at them, and now they're fighting about who get's to sit with me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my brother Tuffnut to sit with me, they stopped fighting and frowned.

"Will you two please stop fighting?! It's getting really, really annoying." I told them, irritated. My brother Tuffnut for the first time in his life actually agreed with me and nodded.

"If that's what my Princess wants." Snotlout said with a shrug then they both sat down, I saw that they were still stepping each other's foot.

"If that's what my Queen wants." Fishlegs said then glared at Snotlout before stepping on Snotlout foot with all his might. Then another glaring occured, I just rolled my eyes again and let them do their courting thing. I wonder if that's what they call courting, hitting each other...Suddenly, Hiccup and Astrid came looking at each other chatting then laughing.

"Hey guys!" Hiccup greeted us and Astrid did the same. I looked at them and sighed in relief. I stood up and Ran to Astrid, I held her hand and started pulling her away. She looked at me, like it's telling me 'what's happening'

Once we were in a more private place. I looked at her and placed both my hands on their shoulder.

"What's happening?" she asked me

"You have to help me." I asked her and she looked at me even more confused.

"What can I do to help... _you?_'' she asked and I took a deep breath before answering her.

"Fishlegs and Snotlout said that they were gonna court me and I agreed..." I was cutted off when Astrid spoke

"What?! You agreed?! Do you even know what Courting means!?" She asked me furiously and I shooked my head.

"Actually, I have no idea." I said and let go of her shoulders. "Just help me! They're driving me crazy! They kept on glaring at each other and Snotlout's keeps on winking at me and approaching me flexing his muscle or I dont even know if it's actually muscle or Fats and Fishlegs kept on talking about Dragons, like he's showing me that he is smart which we already know! He's like the 2nd smartest man on all know that your Boyfriend is the first. They approach me every chance they got, it's driving me nuts,Astrid! You have got to stop them."

I explained and she just looked at me in disbelief before shooking her head.

"Poor Snotlout and Fishlegs. Courting means they want to be with you, they want you to be in a relationship with them, in other words their showing they're skills and impressing you to be their couple. AND Hiccup is not my boydfriend" She said and rolled her eyes on the last sentence. "Your really innocent when it comes to this things, are you?"

"Oh, so that's what courting means."

== Hiccup pov ==

Ruffnut pulled Astrid away, and left the Great Hall. I turned to look at the Table and saw Fishlegs and Snotlout in a glaring contest, Tuffnut was just looking at them in his bored expression.

"What's up?" I asked and sat beside Tuffnut. He looked at me and his expression brightened

"Hey Hiccup! Oh, them? They kept on fighting since this afternoon, about Ruffnut." Tuffnut said in a matter-of-fact tone. I looked at the two and they were still glaring.

"What's up with Ruffnut guys?" I asked them and they turned to look at me and they smiled

"Hey Hiccup! Oh Ruffnut?" Snotlout said with a smile "We're fighting for her hand." he followed casually and Fishlegs nodded.

"Wow, that's a bit of a complicated problem." I said

"Yeah, Ruffnut doesnt even know what 'Courting' means but still I wont lose." Fishlegs said confident

"I bet she will fall for this!" Snotlout said flexing his muscles. I chuckled at them

"No. She hates you both." Tuffnut said and that caught the attention their attention. "Who can blame her, you kept on fighting infront of her. Sure, she likes destruction and we both fight, but we dont like it. When people fight because of us and In reason we dont know what."

They both looked at each other and nodded like they read each other's mind.

- Forest - Still Hiccup pov

After going to the Great Hall, I decided to take a walk in to the woods. I miss Basili, I wonder what my Father is doing right now, How is Chess, Eret, and more. I appreciate Astrid who is trying to cheer me up and it did, atleast for a while, but when ever im alone. I just can't help but think of them. I walked and walked to the deepest forest when I felt like, I was about to get lost, I decided to go home. When suddenly, I heard a faint conversation from the Voice, I hated so much... The voice of the man who took me and kidnapped me.

_Alvin_

**Another chapter!**

**Finally some Action! Is that what you were waiting for?! xDD That must have sounded a bit rude xD Lawllzz**

**Did you hate it? Did you like it? Did you love it?**

**I love you guys, Thank you for the 88 reviews. I just love reading your comments! XDDD**

**Dont forget to leave me a Review! =)**

**Peace. Out! **

**See you next update people! Thanks for reading this chapter of 'Fate' **


	15. Chapter 15

**I got so many P.M's. About Rufflegs vs. Rufflout  
****Right now It's a tie**

**Rufflegs = 5 Votes ( Includes Review )  
Rufflout = 5 Votes**

== Hiccup pov ==

_Alvin_

The last guy in the world, that I wanted to see. It looks like they are arguing with something, so I decided to sneak up and listen.

"I can't believe it, he just gave the kid like that!"

"What did you expect with him, anyway?! He's a wimp, he's skinny, he's-" The old man said, he has a staff? and a sheep

"He's far more than that! He controls the dragons, we need him to the Outcast!"

"I know, but we can't convince him to be on our side. By now, he probably know about what happened."

"No! We can't give up. We need to come up with a plan" A plan?, so they're planning on another one?!

That's the last thing I hear before, all I could see is **Blackness**

_Black_

_All Black_

"Is he alive?" A voice said

"I dont think so." I heard him walk away "You Idiot! You should have done it the more gentle way! What if he died huh?! What are you gonna do when that happens?!"

"We're Outcast, Mildew. We dont do it the gentle way." A guy said.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Alvin, and The old man I believe his name is Mildew. Alvin saw me and his expression shocked.

"Hiccup! Oh, Hiccup!" Alvin said taking me into his arms and giving me a bone crushing hug. I pulled away and stood up,

"What- What are you doing here, Alvin" I said with a glare, his face softened, I know he was just acting and I wont fall for it. Again.

"Oh, Hiccup! I came here to save you." He said softly, he slowly stand up and reached for me but I yanked his hand away and gave him my most dangerous glare

"What are you planning to do?" I said as I took a step back

"I told you, Im rescuing you. Hiccup, please trust me, Remember Im uncle Alvin. I always visit you back on Basili."

"Yes, but that was back on Basili. I was innocent that time, I didnt know that you kidnapped me! Did you really think I would still trust you, specially now that I know what really happened. They said that you kidnapped me and you gave me to Basili!" I spat at him and he took a step back

"Oh, Hiccup.." He stopped and tried to reach me but I yanked his hand away again."That's not what happened." He said and I looked at him in disbelief

"What do you mean?"

"Your father, sold you. He sold you to me, he said you were a disappointment, he said you were weak, skinny and a runt." He said

"No, he wont say that. Who's father would sell his son away."

"Stoic... He said that you were not worthy of being the heir, he said he can make another child anytime."

"No, you can't fool me." I said and took another step back. I felt a man behind me, preventing me to go any further.

"Im not fooling you, Hiccup. I accepted it, I dont want an innocent soul to be in his hand. I knew that if you stayed there, he would just ignore you. I know what kind of man is Stoic." Alvin said.

"Your lying, Alvin. I wont fall for your innocent act anymore. If you think, Im still the same guy, who trusted you, Oh so easily."

"What should I do to make you trust me again. Why do you believe in Stoic when you barely know him."

"He is my Father, and I think that is enough to trust him. He was happy to see me! He's proud of me!" I said and he shook his head.

"Did he ever told you that? He was pretending to be happy, for you mother's sake." he explained and my mind was starting to think it over. I didnt know if what his saying is true or a lie anymore. "I gave you to Basili, because I thought that you were gonna be safe there and now... Basili turned to me and trusted Stoic. He's only playing with you, with Basili and Everyone else. The only thing he cares about is the town, he couldnt find a worthy heir. Then he heard that you managed to befriend a dragon and it always listen to your commands. He decided to make you come to Berk then act like a miserable father who's been finding his son for 14 years - "

"16 years" Mildew corrected. I was still shocked. I dont know who to believe anymore, Alvin is kind to me. He always supported me back on Basili, he comes every 6 months to check on me and he always come back with something.

"Why do you think they only found you now? You well- befriend a dragon. Dont you think that It's strange that He only showed up, 1 year after you did what you did.. He was waiting for the right time, right oportunity to get you. "

"He- he was?" I said, still shocked but something inside me refused to believe it.

"Why do you think, he was desperate to get you?"

"He- he ... b-because .. Im his son.." I said, I dont know if that is really the answer. My mind is a mess.

"No, because he wanted to get you. He wanted you to be his heir, he wanted you to come back and lead the town because now... Now he know that your strong, that you were not the same one you were before. That you have grown up, that you can lead Berk." Mildew said. I looked to the ground, I was hurt. Then I turned to look at Alvin.

"Why dont you give, Uncle, a chance.." He said his eyes were pleading.. "I was always there for you, Hiccup. I Took care of you when you were a babe, when you cry I always scoop you up into my arms and you slowly drift to sleep. For 16 years, Hiccup, I was only trying to protect you from Stoic, from them." Alvin explained and he reached to me again, this time I didnt yanked his hand away. He gently touched my face, his eyes were gentle.

"Im always here for you, Hiccup. You and Toothless are like my family, for me your my son and I only want what's best for my child."

_Should I trust Alvin again..._

**Another update... **

**Wewzzz, Now Im bombed with so many Pm's xDD**

**Right now It's a tie, Rufflegs vs. Rufflout**

**Did you hate it? Did you like it? Did you love it?**

**Dont forget to leave me some reviews.. =)**

**See you next update people!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay...**

**Rufflegs = 14 votes  
Rufflout = 9 votes**

**Rufflegs won =) .. congratulations**

"Just give uncle Alvin, a chance"

"I...dont know." I answered. " Give me.. give me a month to decide.." I said and he looked at me, I dont know if it was the look of worrying or the look of... something else.

"My boy, that man is dangerous!, I can't let you stay with him, we don't know what he _can_ do or what he _will _do."

"Let me judge the way he acts." I said and that took Alvin by surprise. "I want to be the one who finds out the _real _him." I said, Alvin looked at Mildew, who nodded hesitantly in return before turning back at me.

"Okay, my boy, but I will be back in a month and by then I hope you have decided, who to trust.. and incase you do me, you know exactly where to find me." he said and with that, he ordered the outcast to get ready for sail, and left me alone in the deep forest thinking of whom to trust.

I started walking back at Berk, should I trust him again?. What is the 'right' choice to make, is leaving my stranger family behind and go with my Uncle or Is coming with my Family and leave the guy who claims to be protecting me from _them_ all those years,the right choice. My mind was a mess, even more messier, now that I have to choose between the 2 people who are an important part of my life. I barely knew my Berk family, but they're good people, I feel it. Something inside me refuse to believe the words Alvin gave but there is also something inside me, that tells me that choosing him is the right choice.

I opened the house door, and saw my dad, Stoic, waiting for me at the table, he jolted up and went straight to me holding my face and scanning if I was hurt.

"W-what's wrong, stoic?" I asked and he sighed in relief, pulling me to a chair and making me sit, before he pulled a small stool for him to sit on.

"Where were you, Hiccup?! We were looking for you, for _2 straight days!_" He said and my eyes widen, 2 days!? But I thought, I was gone only for a couple of hours

"I-I was training with Toothless.. deep in the woods." I lied, and his eyebrow quirked upwards.

"W-why are you looking at me.." I said. "like that"

"Your lying, Hiccup. "

"W-whatever do you mean by-by that... I-Im b-being complete- completely honest with-with you.." I stuttered, this is why I never lie, It's because Im bad at it.

"Toothless is here. With us. He was helping us find you.." He said I backed away and Stoic stood up and kneeled before me, holding both my shoulders as he said "Why are you lying to me, Hiccup?. Did I do anything wrong?" He said, I couldnt stop myself and my mouth moved by itself.

"Alvin...found me in the forest" I said and His eyes widen in shock as he slowly stood up staring at me as I avert my eyes from his. "He kidnapped you?!" he asked me and I looked at him before shooking my head, violently and averting my eyes once more.

"Well, uhh.. It's a bit of complicated.. " I said lifting my hand in to my chest, trying to calm him down. What am I doing?! I was supposed to investigate not to talk to him about it!

"He.. found me in the ... forest and took care of me for 2 days." I said

"Wh-what were you doing in the Forest without Toothless!? He could've hurt you, son!" He scolded me as I averted my eyes even more

"Did he.. did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you.. Did something-" Before he can say anything more, I cutted him off, I need to lie so that I won't cause any more panicking than these.

"No, dad. I escaped before anything happens, I stayed and hid into some cave to observe and saw them going back to the Outcast Island." I lied, and this time It went well. I mentally thank the gods.

"They went back?, then what in Odin's world did he do here?" He asked. "I-I have ab-absolutely no Idea" I stuttered, It went well before and I thought that It will do well again this time, I know that he was planning to control me, or... tell me the truth "But Stoic, we have to keep this a secret. We don't want to cost any panic, we have to think this through carefully in secrecy, only the most trusted persons should know about this." I said and he looked at me puzzled.

"and Why is that?. We need all people to know, so they could protect you and the Island." He said and I shook my head.

"No, Stoic. If Alvin is here, then Im sure he have some people walking around, spying, and we don't want our plan to be ruined before it even start, won't we?" I said and he started to think about it.

"O-okay, son. I'll tell our most trusted Viking about this." He said, he placed an arm around in my head and patted it. "Well done, son. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He said and walked upstair but stopping halfway.

"Oh, and... " He said and I nodded, telling him to continue. "Basili will be coming to visit, tomorrow.. Take your mind off this, problem and enjoy your company." He smiled and I smiled back before following him upstairs and going to bed, where I saw Toothless. He immediately pinned me to the ground and started licking my face in happiness and relief.

"Okay, okay,I missed you too" I said laughing and stood up "I'm sorry for worrying you, brother" I said and Toothless smiled. I started scratching his chin and he purred in response..

"Look,buddy. I need you to do me a favor," I said and he nodded in response, he's a smart dragon, I know he could do this.

- Morning - ( still in hiccup's pov )

Getting Toothless fishes ready, I reached for the basket and placed to my shoulder checking if it were to fall, before walking back to Toothless and giving him his fishes.

"Okay, buddy. Here you go, with a little extra-couple something." I said and Toothless glared at me, I chuckled "It's not, Eel. We know, what happens when you eat one and It's clearly not good." I said, turning to the other direction to chop some woods. I took my shirt off and tossed it to the side, I wore my gloves on closing and opening my hands to see if it was tight enough before getting the axe and started chopping some woods.

Minutes later, Toothless has finished his food and now is resting at the Dragon Stable. I was chopping some woods, when I heard a very familiar voice behind me,

"How many times do I have to tell you, to keep your shirt on." A girl of a voice said, Turning to see who it was.. Chessie. I smiled and immediately ran to her and hugged her, lifting her off to the ground as she hugged me back after a second I let go and gently took her down

"Oh gods! Your here!" I said with a smile as she smiled back.

"Oh, I missed you, Hiccup!" she said pulling me into another hug and I immediately hug her back. "I know," I said pulling away

"So, care to explain, why your half-naked..." She said looking at me from head-to-toe "again?" she said crossing her arms. I looked at her, closing my eyes half way and nods.

"Does that bother you, seeing all this raw-vikingness?" I answered and she playfully nudge me.

"You promised to visit me."

"Well, I was planning to. Nevermind, where's dad?" I asked her

"Oh, she was called by Stoic the Vast, he said there was something they needed to discuss." She answered. "By the looks of it, I think it's important."

"Really?"

"Nevermind, so you managed to get yourself some friends?" She asked me in her _Serious_ tone, seriously serious and I rolled my eyes

"Who do you think I am? Of course, I did." I answered

"Really?, I thought it would take you a year to do that, because I can still remember when you stuttered like Idiot when you said 'c-c-c-c-can we-we be f-f-f-friends'" She said mimicking me, and laughed loudly after, the memory of it made me blush, because The reason I approached is because I had a huge crush on her back then and some kids just pushed me to her, I was too nervous and that's the words that came out from my lips.

"I did not sound like that!" I said defense

"Oh, believe me, Haddock. You sounded a lot worse than that." She said

== Stoic pov ==

I told, Gobber, Spitelout,Bucket , the hofferson's and planning on telling Tomlinson about Hiccup and Im currently talking to him. Alone.

"So, What is this important thing that we have to talk about?" Tom said,

"It's about, Hiccup." I told him and Tom tensed

"What about him?"

"He said, that he saw Alvin on this Island." I said and Tomlinson Clenched his fist so hard that I heard the sounds of his skin,

"He took care of Hiccup for 2 days, and.." I said but was cutted off by a boom in my desk, looking at the crack I saw Tomlinson fist.

"You left my son, Alone!?" Tomlin growled, glaring at me.

"He's free to go, wherever he wants to go, Tom. What do you expect me to do? Lock him up in the house so He would be safe? You know, he won't be happy if I did that!."

"Atleast, it will keep him safe from Alvin, If that is the only way to keep him safe then-" before he could say another word, I decided to speak.

"If you were in my place, will you do that?" I asked him and his face softened. "I know what you feel, Tom. I'm also a father, and I will do what I think would make my son happy, whatever it is or whatever the outcome will be."

"I-I..." He stuttered, I just gestured for him to sit and he did.

"Just let me finish, first." I said and he nodded. "Okay."

"I know, what Alvin is planning. He plans on manipulating, Hiccup and turning him against us."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Tom asked me.

"Why else would he take care of Hiccup, when he could take away his life instead."

"Th-that makes sense,"Tom said nodding in agreement "so what shall we do about it?"

"Stop Alvin, before he poison's our son's mind." I said

"Our... son?" He smiled "D-does that mean, we can share?" He asked me,

"We're not sharing, you were once his father and I can't take that away,even though how much I would like to be his _only_ father, you took care of Hiccup, this is the least I can do." He smiled and I smiled weakly in return.

== Hiccup pov ==

"Guys, This is Chessie" I said gesturing to Chessie "Chessie, this is Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs,Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"Nice to meet you, guys" Chessie said, The other's smiled and welcomed her.

- Night -

After My father Tom and Stoic decided that, Basili should stay for a week. I asked my Father's if Chessie can sleep with me and they agreed. Well, they know that we're bestfriend and I always sleep with Chessie back on Basili so It was okay, they said. We've been friends long enough already for our Parents to trust us not to do anything wrong.

"Hiccup, the people here are so.." she stopped finding the right words "wonderful, they're so kind and welcoming." She said resting on her side of the bed hugging a pillow.

"I know, Do you like it here?" I asked her and she looked at me with a huge smile and nodded. I went to my side of the bed and Chessie snuggled close to me.

"What should we do tomorrow?" I asked my eyes closed

"I dont know." She said "Maybe we should play with Toothless and Acaria, Tomorrow." She suggested and I nodded. I felt her closer to me and her hands that was on my chest tightening.

"Woah, there. Don't rip off my Tunic." I joked and she chuckled,

"No, silly. I just..." She said with a sigh "I just missed you.I guess"

I smiled, I actually forgot about Alvin, Thank you Chessie.

"It was a long day, Good night." I said, sitting up and blowing the lights out.

"Good night, viking" She said, kissing me on the cheek. I went red, does she finally like me back?... No.. She rejected me once... It's just a friendly gesture... That's all.

**That's all folks!**

**This is the longest chapter, I've written so far...**

**Congratulations to Rufflegs shippers.. =)**

**Did you hate it? Did you like it? Did you love it?**

**Don't forget to leave me some reviews.. =)**

**See you next update, people!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OKay, another update people!**

**Leave me some reviews, Good, bad or what ever**

== Astrid pov ==

The original Best Friend is back!, and the fake is, me, here..

"Hey, Astrid!" Hiccup voice came behind, I mentally cursed the gods, he is the last viking , I wanted to see today. I slowly turned around, meeting his forest green eyes with my blue ones.

"Hello, Hiccup. What brings you here in this wonderful day?" I asked him and looked at me un-sure about something.

"Are you not available? I just wanted to spend the day with my 2 beautiful Bestfriends." He answered and I smiled. I get to spend the day with Hiccup, even though Chessie-girl is with us.

"I'm free, of course." I answered with a smile and he bit his lip, nodding.

"So, can I see you later.. near Gothi's place? You know, the usual?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I-I'm gonna go now.. S-see you later, Astrid." he said awkwardly then walked away, I could not help the smile that crept in my face...

- Afternoon -

"Hey, Astrid!" Chessie greeted me, as I walked closer to her. Looking around, seeing no sign of Hiccup. I decided to ask her where the certain handsome is.

"Hey, Chessie, where's Hiccup?" I asked and she smiled.

"I asked him to go down and get you." She answered, I looked at her suspicious

"But you were looking at me, all the time." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I was."

== Hiccup pov ==

Im really close to the Hofferson's house. I knocked on their door and his father opened.

"Oh, Mr. Hofferson. I was wondering if Astrid is there?" I asked and he shook his head.

"She went to, I think Gothi's, you two were planning to meet right?" He asked and I nodded. Oh, greats.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Hofferson." I said walking away and going to Gothi's.. Mounting toothless

== Astrid pov ==

"Then, why did you ask him to go down and fetch me?" I asked, she sat on a rock and I did the same with the grass.

"You see, Hiccup has been my Friend since forever and I've seen how you look at him" she said and I looked at her confuse. "You like him" She said bluntly and It made me blush, "Bullseye, but Im afraid, I won't let you get him. I was his Childhood crush and I rejected him once." She said and I looked even more confused.

"Why are you telling me these?"

"I wan't you to know me, that's all." she answered then continued. "I rejected him then he didnt show up for 3 weeks," she was about to continue when we saw Toothless and Hiccup in the sky. "I like Hiccup." she whispered and my eyes widen, she stood up and went to Hiccup.

"Hey, Hiccy." She greeted him and he smiled and patted Toothless. "Hey, when I got there, Mr. Hofferson said she was already here.." He looked at me and smiled, I walked towards them.

"You were too late." I said with a smile,

"Yeah, I guess. I'll leave you two here and have a little get-to-know-each-other-as-Hiccup-best-friends talk." He said with a Wink before flying off with Toothless. So this was what he was planning.

"Those two, really.." I said, and Chessie chuckled

"At least, we can continue our talk earlier."

"Okay" I said going back to my earlier spot on the grass, finding the hot spot where I sat exactly. "Why did you reject, Hiccup. When you like him?''

"Oh, nervousness. I was nervous" she answered and I looked at her with a smirk. "really?"

"Wha- If your crush just asked you out, what would you do.. It's like getting Nervous Breakdown, you can't think straight and just blurt out something to keep the conversation up and as for me, I said no and apparently It did not keep the conversation up as I heard, he locked himself for 3 week, then he came out one day and asked me to be his Best Friend instead of my Friend or Girlfriend." she said.

"That's sad."

"I know, that's why, I sticked to him and sometimes make a move but I think he just think of it as a 'Friendly Gesture'," She said

"Wait, a move? what move? Like kiss, hug, cuddle?" I said and she nodded. It was kind of upsetting but funny at the same time, because Hiccup is ... so... dumb,when it comes to these things.

"So you like him,too" She asked and I blushed, but not answering.

"You know, I take the silences as yes." she said, I was too shy to admit my feelings and continued to stay silent,saying I do like him. She nodded.

"He's not like the other viking chessie, He's..." I said but was cutted off

"Unique, his Unique. He's gentle, caring, forgiving, kind, patient and lovable. He's like a prince charming." She said and I stopped myself from laughing but she heard my small 'pfft' She looked at me and that's when I burst out laughing, she blushed scarlet red. "W-what?!"

"Prince charming?! Are you serious?!" I said laughing even more harder making her even more redder.

"What's wrong with him being Prince Charming.'' She said in defense. I stopped laughing but the giggles are still.

"Nothing's wrong with him being... Prince Charming, It's just you, I was laughing at you.. Your too old to be believing this kind of thingy, It's completely not real." I said

"Well, happy endings exist." she added and I nodded 'maybe'.

"How can such guy exist." Chessie added. I nodded.

"Well, I take it that this is a fight for love." she said holding out her right hand for me to shake, I thought about it first, and shaked it with a smirk on my face.

"I won't let you win." Chessie said, still shaking my hands.

"I won't let myself lose."

**That's all, I know it's rather short than the previous chapter so I'm sorry.**

**Did you hate it? Did you like it? Did you love it?**

**Leave me some reviews, Good, bad or whatever**

**See you next update, people!**

**- EnrichedWhiteBread**


	18. The saddest news

**Im sorry to tell you that my story 'Fate' is..**

**Discontinued.. I won't do anymore chapter **

**The chapter before was the last one.. For those who read and enjoyed the story, thank you very much.**

**I won't delete this, you can still read it. But Im not updating anymore..**

**Truly sorry,**

**-EnrichedWhiteBread**


	19. you got me change my mind

**Okay, since.. I asked some people if they wanted me to continue my story 'Fate' **

**I decided to continue it. I'm really sorry for scaring you... This story won't be discontinued anymore.**

**Thanks to you guys for changing my mind, Tomorrow I will start updating..**

**And I was really Heartbroken by some of the reviews of the last chapter.. So, Good news is.. I will continue it =)**

**-EnrichedWhiteBread**


	20. Chapter 18

"Alvin, do you really have to do that?" You heard _him,_ That boy is your-" Mildew was cut off by the booming voice of Alvin,

"Shut your mouth, Mildew or else I'm going to make sure you wish you were never born" Alvin hissed, sending chills to Mildew's old bone.

"F-Forgive me," Mildew stuttered, scared of Alvin. "W-what if he decides to stay on Berk? What will you do?" Mildew asked,

"I dont know, but one thing is for sure.." Alvin said, "I will destroy his happiness if it's the last thing I do." Alvin growled.

"B-but _he _said, that the - " Mildew decided to stop when Alvin gave him a dangerous glare. He was furious.. One thing on his mind that he couldnt get out was the thing _he _said.

_The boy is my undoing._

* * *

30 days left, I have to decide in 30 days, Should I leave my family and come with Alvin or Stay with my family and leave Alvin. I don't want to choose, I want everything to just stay the same as they were before. Peaceful. I want to go out on my house knowing that everything would be fine, but as long as I don't choose. I know, what I want to happen, definitely wont happen. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if what occured 16 years ago, didnt come. How will things work out?, thinking back. I won't meet my Father Tom and My friend Chessie, The loyal Eret. I dont know what to think anymore.

I want to clear my mind out. I dont want to think about this things, I should just enjoy the company, Basili is giving me.  
I turned to my left and was met by a worried dragon.

I sat up from my bed and smiled at the dragon, pulling his head closer to mine. "Hey bud." I said,closing my eyes "You'll still come with me, what ever decision, I make right?" I asked him, lettting go if his head,opening my eyes and he nodded with his signature gummy smile.

"Good," I said, reaching up to my prostetic, carefully placing it to my left foot. I lifted my gaze up and saw Toothless pushing the door open, and gesturing downstairs. I held my hand up saying 'wait' and continued on wearing my foot until It was comfortable to walk. I walked downstairs and saw my Berk parents dancing, singing a song. I placed a finger on my lips telling Toothless to be quiet, I didnt want to bother them. I carefully walked to the kitchen hoping not to bother there moment, making myself some sandwich. I made 2 sandwiches,I bit the sandwich leaving it to my mouth and throwing the other one to Toothless, he jumped to catch it. I gave him a thumbs up asking if it was good and he nodded, walking closer to me and accompanied me on watching my parents dance. After a minute or so, they finally took notice of us and let go of each other.

"Hey, son, uhhh.. Ho-How long have you been there?" Stoic asked, Im really happy to see my parents happy specially knowing about what's happening.

"About an hour ago, I saw you 2 dancing and thought of making myself some sandwich. Didnt want to bother your dancing session." I answered and my mother giggle, walking closer to me and messing my messy hair. Messing a messy hair, that's a nice way to put it.

"Silly boy, We're not that occupied for too long, aye?" She said in a joking manner, I gave her my maybe 'look' and she smiled, messing my already messed up hair that she messed up before but now even more messed up as she laughed.

"Hey-mom, stop - hey! stop it, mom." I said trying to make her stop and she did, I tried fixing my hair. "You know, how long it takes me to fix that." I fake pouted. I saw stoic pouring some water in a mug, sitting on the chair and taking a sip.

"I know, you dont even know how to comb." She joked,"Last time, I tried combing your hair it got stuck in your hair pretty bad." She said, and Toothless let out a dragon laugh. I went red.

"Well, It's not like I need to comb,It makes me feel...Gay. I'm a guy." I said, I heard Stoic spill his drink the same manner, I did.. **( A/N Chapter 1 You can read when Hiccup spilled his drink )** I looked at him, and he was drying his beard, with a chuckle.

"I-I comb." He said shyly, "It doesnt make me feel..Gay at all, an-and Combing doesnt make you gay either, it-its simply, uhh fixing or-or arranging your...self" He said, my mother and I looked into each other, and burst out laughing, I didnt know he would take it seriously.

== Chessie pov ==

I decided it would be unfair to sleep with Hiccup, when Astrid and I made the deal yesterday. Smirking to myself, I challenge for the heart of Hiccup. If it were me 10 Years ago, I would laugh to myself. I never smile back then, he made me the woman, I am now.

"What's with the grin?" Astrid asked me, which bought me back to reality.

"Just thinking of some things." I said with a smirk and she shrugged "So, tell me about him." Astrid asked with a small smile.

"About Hiccup?" I asked and she nodded, scooting little closer. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything, tell me everything."

"Hmm, I won't tell you everything but I can tell you some.. " I said and started thinking about what part I should start."When he was just a boy 13 years of age, He was the village screw-up. He was skinny and weak.-" And so on and so on.. We chat and chat about Hiccup and all of his awkwardness which I find really adorable and how I met toothless.

* * *

Astrid couldnt sleep, and decided to take a walk..

How will she get his attention? Does she really like him? Does she love him? She could not get him out of her mind, and she was annoyed by that. Everytime she speaks always with Hiccup, everytime she eats there's also Hiccup.. Did Hiccup eat already? What is he eating? Everytime she sleeps there's hiccup on his mind.. Is he sleeping now? I wonder what he's dreaming.. Does he like it here?

She gripped her axe and threw it to a nearby tree while letting out a deafening yell . "Arghhhh!"

"Stupid hiccup with his stupid handsome face" She said getting her axe and throwing it to yet another innocent tree and getting it only to throw it... Again.

"Stupid grin, stupid smirk, stupid,stupid,stupid." She said, "Stupid cute face, stupid smoking hot sexy body, stupid hiccup with his beautiful Forest green eyes, ARGHHH!" She yelled, getting her axe, panting. She sat, her back leaning on the tree she recently hit.. She closed her eyes and the first thing that showed up was. _Hiccup_. She chuckled tired of being annoyed, and just let her mind think of Hiccup.

She opened her eyes slowly only to see an auburn-colored guy staring at her with a playful smirk on his face. Astrid eyes widen, was he here the whole time?..

"W-what are you doing here, Hiccup?" Astrid asked giving her best to act normal and praying to the gods that he did not hear, the things she yelled. "I-It's late."

"Yeah, It's late. What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, sitting next to her.

"I- uhh," Astrid said desperately thinking of a reason to cover her earlier behavior, if he happened to hear it "I was realiving some stress." She answered barely a whisper, she cleared her throat,"Yeah, realiving stress. That's what I was doing here, H-how about you what are you doing here?" She asked him attempting to take the subject off

"Me?" Hiccup smiled which made Astrid's heart skip a beat "I was flying with Toothless, when I heard someone yell," He smirked then looked at Astrid. Astrid gulped nervously and averted her eyes which made Hiccup chuckle. "Stupid hiccup with his handsome face" he mimicked with a wide smirk making Astrid blush in embarassment, gritting her axe and stood up, but stopped when she felt a warm hand on her cold ones.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked,

"I got something I have to do."

"Can it wait?" Astrid looked into his eyes, and nodded. _Odin's beard! What the hell, Astrid?!. _Hiccup smiled and patted the spot Astrid sat a while ago, telling her to sit.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Chessie." _Oh.. _

"What about her?" Astrid asked. Dissapointed that Hiccup wanted to talk about Chessie instead of something else, like dragons or ... her.

"I just want to ask, What happened between you two?" Hiccup asked, Astrid looked at him quirking one brow up. "I-I mean, She suddenly told me yesterday that she's staying at your house."

"Oh! That, I made a deal with her." Astrid answered making Hiccup curious. "A deal? You mean the Truth or Dare, deal?" Hiccup asked and Astrid only shook her head.

"It's something complicated'' Astrid answererd and Hiccup nodded. After that there were silence, awkward silence.

"So, what do you think about the current Berk?" Hiccup asked breaking the silence, Astrid smiled.

"It's beautiful" Astrid said in awe, "Never in my life, I imagined Vikings riding on dragons." Astrid said, "Thanks to you, who made the imposibble happen" Astrid said, holding his hand tighter. They didnt notice but none let go each other's hand neither want to. Hiccup smiled and wrapped his hands to hers, making it warmer.


End file.
